


Reverse world

by DesuVult123



Series: Women's world [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Contracts, Cume eating, Demons, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Free Use, Harem, Over stimulation, Pegging, RWBY - Freeform, Reverse Rape, Smut, Spanking, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: SMUT!So you want to be good with the ladies huh? How about this! Instead of making you go after them let me make a world where the ladies come after you... Where the last world Jaune heard before he was dropped into a very strange Remnant where the ratio of women to men was five to one! Where every girl wanted to get into his pants, and where he became accustomed to the words free use...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK! HERE YOU GO! The first Desu Vult NON-futa smut story! Been writing this far too long and now it's here! This plot is all on Jaune getting his world rocked by a bevy of beauties at Beacon! And how he deals with being sent to a world where Free use is law and not in the way he expected...

"So let me get this right. Just so I am _perfectly_ clear!"  
A sharp intrigued voice sad as a pair of purple eyes narrowed.  
"You! One _Jaune Arc_ would like to become more popular with the opposite gender, that correct?"  
A sharp! A feminine voice asked as a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair nodded.

  
"Yes. I would like that very much.' Jaune said nervously twiddling his fingers as the thing in front of him nodded.  
"I see... Very well. I can do that for you."  
The thing said back to him as it floated in mid-air.  
_"Really?!"_ The boy asked his savior as she nodded.  
"Of course I can! I can do anything!"  
The thing said happily as _it_ blinked smugly at the human.

  
"Thanks, Mink! You are the best _genie_ ever!"  
Jaune said as the browned skinned genie with pink eyes silver hair and a forked devil tail glared death at him.  
"First of human, I am _not!_ A genie. I am a _daemon._ From the _seventh_ realm of pleasure to be precise. Do not! Mistake me for some third-rate amateurs and insult my craft ok?"  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
"Of course you didn't. Now! On to your wish! I can definitely make you popular with the ladies! If I do say so myself. And I do."

Mink said flicking her small brow fingers as Jaune gasped.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this chance!"  
"Oh, I have an _idea..._  
Mink said smiling enigmatically the thing showing off row after row of far to many straight blocky white teeth as Jaune gulped.

  
"How will you make me popular with the ladies? If you don't mind me asking that is?'  
Jaune said laughing nervously at the literal daemon in his room as Mink grinned.  
"Well! Since you asked so nicely here's what I'm thinking! You want to be popular with the ladies right?"  
"Yes."  
_"But!_ You don't want to necessarily put in the work to do so right?"  
"Yes."  
"Great! Perfect really! How about this? I make it so that instead of you going to the then ladies putting in the work what about if the ladies want to put in the work to get to know you?"

  
Mink asked raising a silver eyebrow at Jaune as he coked his head.  
"Put in the work? What do you mean?"  
"Think about it! You know how men pine for and go after woman right?"  
"Yeah, go on."  
"Well! Think about this! What if the roles were reversed!"  
Mink said as Jaune gasped.  
"So you mean women would be the ones going after me?"  
"Exactly! What if I tossed you into a world where the ratio of men to women was _five_ to _one?_   Where every woman would be desperate! To get a man? And to top it all off I can make you _hot to trot!_ So that any and every woman you seel will be determined to put you in her bed! Making you downright irresistible to women! How does that sound?"

Mink asked her strange purple eyes glittering with baleful life as Jaune gulped.

  
"So a _gender role reversed world?"_  
"Yes exactly. What do you say?"  
"That sounds _amazing_!"  
"Right!? Glad you agree, with me on that. The _other_ you's where not so keen on this idea. If you catch my drift."  
"The other me's? What does that mean?"  
"Don't worry about it! but! Before I send you off questions first!"  
"Questions? Like what?"

  
_"Personality!_ I want to see what you are like to pick an optimal world for you!  I need to find a world that is _just_ right for you! Now! Question one! In a relationship do you like to give or receive?"

Mink asked as a piece of paper appeared in a poof of purple fire as Jaune gulped.   
"What?"  
"Are you a _top_ or are you a _bottom?"_  
"I don't' know-  
"You are a _bottom!_ Got it!"  
"Wait! I never said that-

  
"Question _two!_ Would you have a problem with beautiful woman molesting you at all times of any given day?"  
"What?"  
"Would you mind in drop-dead gorgeous babes spending most of the day with your cock inside of them on in their hand's mouths etc.?"  
_"No,_ but about the bottom thing-  
"Excellent! Question three! Would you mind if the woman of this world were a bit... _aggressive_ with ther pursuits of you?"

  
"Not really? As long as I don't' get hurt-  
"Got it! Have them avoid _physical_ harm! Good. Question four what are your opinions on _toys?"_  
"I like them?"

Jaune said as the  _thing_ gasped!   
"Oh! _Kinky_ little human aren't you! That works out just fine!"  
Mink said scribbling down something on ther thin parchment as Jaune balked.

  
 "Wait a second what kind of _toys_ are you talking about-  
"Question five! How often do you masturbate a day?"  
_"What?!"_  
"Ok let me be more specific. How often would you like to cum every day?"  
"I... As much as possible? I guess?"  
"So you have no problems with _overstimulation?"_  
The thing asked purple eyes blinking curiously as Jaune gulped.  
"No... not really...  
"So you would not be upset if overstimulation was a culturally accepted norm and if was _frequently_ done to you where you are going?"  
"I guess not?"

Jaune said as Mink nodded.  
_"Outstanding_. Question six! How long do you like to have sex?"  
"I'm a virgin-  
_"Marathon fuck sessions._ Got it!"  
"I never!-

  
"Question seven! You may not be a _cunning linguist_ , but you are rather apt at-  
_"Cunnilingus."_  
Jaune said almost instantly flashing the thing a grin along with a pair of finger guns as she smirked at him.

  
"Now about the whole bottom thing-  
"Question eight!"  
"Ok. _Ignore me."_  
"How many kids do you want?"  
"As much as possible."  
_"Good_! Question nine! Would you mind being shared?"  
_"Shared?"_

"If your girlfriend would... I don't know... _pass you around_ to other girls on occasion for some occasional... fun?"  
"I'd rather be with only one lover but I guess not?"  
_"Good_! Last question! What is your _desire?"_

  
"To become a hunter."  
"WIll you do _anything_ to see that done?"  
"Yes."  
"Good! That' all I needed to know! Now let's get you going!"  
"Going? Going where?"  
"To school of course! You what to be a hunter right?"  
"Yes-  
"So you are going to _Beacon!_ "  
"I am!?"  
"Sure am! I'm sending you to a  _personalized_ planet with  _reverse_ free use laws in place! And all its going to cost you is your memories!"  
"What the hell is _free use?_ "

"Oh! It's basically a land where all men can fuck nearly  _any_ women for as long and as frequently as they like! You are going to a  _reverse_ one where women will do that to you!"

"That sounds...  _good_? I think..."  
"You will lose all memories of ever talking to me or any of this!"  
"Ok... but how will I get to Beacon?"  
"Simple. Watch the _fall."_  
"Fall? What f-  
_"AHHHH!"_  
Jaune _screamed_ as he fell face first into the nothingness as he flew through the floor of his room into a spiraling black chasm of nothingness, as Jaune let out a shrill feminine scream as he fell deep into the black void that _was_ his bedroom floor as Mink grinned.

* * *

  
_WHAP!_  
_"Owww..._  
Jaune groaned as he _smacked!_ Into the hard cobblestone walkway of Beacon as he fell _literally_  out of the bullhead. _Ears ringing vision blurred_ as-  
_"I DID IT!"_  
Jaune yelled jumping in the air pumping his fists in triumph.  
He did it! Jaune really did it! He made it to Beacon! He was going to be a hunter!  
"I did it! I made it to Beacon! And all I had to do was _fake my death_ to get here!"

  
Jaune yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped into the air. It was true! Jaune faked his death to get here. His family did not believe it was _proper_ for a man to go to a hunter academy and they banned him from going to Beacon! Or so they thought! Jaune grinned as he began to make his way to the shining tower of Beacon.  
But Jaune was not having it!

He was a man on a mission as well as a _crafty bastard_ and he had managed through some _less_ than savory means to decisively fake his own death! Escaping his mansion, leaving behind his loving but _inhumanly_ overprotective and overbearing mother, older sisters all _seven_ of them. And his father who helped him out as he made his way to Beacon! Well helped out might be going too far. His dad only thought he was running away for a _weekend!_   To _stretch_ his legs! Not running off for over two _years!_ But that was just the price he paid for his freedom and his _goal!_

Now Jaune was not _fully_ heartless! He did love his family very much. He just wanted to be a hunter! And there was nothing that was going to keep him from it! Not his mom! Not his seven older sisters! Not his father! Not the Grimm! Not the-  
_"You dolt!"_  
A sharp shrill voice said as Jaune's head snapped!  
To his left as he looked to his left where-  
" A _girl..._  
Jaune said aloud as a tall pretty girl dressed in a white silver blue dress was yelling at a girl in red as-  
_BOOM!_  
They blew up!? Jaune panicked as Both girls briefly vanished in a plume of fire as Jaune rushed to help them and-  
" _YOU DOLT!"_

  
The girl in white screamed as both of the girls where somehow alive and unhurt appearing out of the fire as if nothing was the matter as the white girl berated the red girl before a girl in black came who seemed to upset the girl in white as both of them walked away leaving only the pretty red girl in the crater.  
" _Come on Jaune! You got this! So what you've never talked to a girl before? So what you sisters said to never trust a woman? What do they know!? So what if you avoided them like a plague for over two years since you ran away!? She's probably a nice kind and very friendly! You can do this!"_  
Jaune thought to himself as he walked up to the girl.

* * *

 

"Why _me?"_  
Ruby thought moaning out loud as her first day at Beacon officially sucked!  
She was already persona no grata, as she made enemies with a mean rich girl and-  
"You need some help?"  
A _soft smooth shy?_ Voice said as Ruby nodded.  
"Yeah. I could use that about right now."  
Ruby said sadly as she held out a hand squinting her closed eyes as an oddly smooth? Hand help her up as she was lifted out of the hole as-  
_"A boy!?"_  
Ruby gasped out loud as what had to be the cutest! Boy in the whole world was standing in front of her, he had rich blue eyes, sharp blonde hair, and lips that were _made_! To eat a _cunt!_ The girl thought as she eyed the boy's _smooth pussy sucking lips_ as Ruby's mouth began to water as-  
"Hi! I'm Jaune! Who are you?"

  
The boy with the thin _cunt sucking_ lips asked as Ruby _growled._  
_"Ruby! Ruby Rose!_ Short sweet rolls of the tongue the _fellas dig it!"_ Ruby said flashing Jaune a wink as he blinked owlishly at her.  
_"Do they?"_  
Jaune asked as Ruby felt like she had just ripped her skirt in public.  
"I... I hope so... Do _you_ dig it?" Ruby asked instantly regretting using the _worst_ pick up line she had ever done and already wanting to kill herself and-  
"I like it! I think?"  
Jaune said as-  
_"SCORE!"_  
She thought as the boy blushed at her as the two started to walk, as Ruby took a deep breath! As she prepared to do the one thing she feared worse! Than social interactions, she prepared to _flirt..._

"Hey, Jaune! How are you doing cutie?" Ruby asked firing a pair of finger guns at Jaune copying one of Yang's _verified_ pickup lines on boys that would make them swoon! Over her, to a tee, as Jaune blushed slightly. HIs smooth cheeks turning a shade of pink as the five foot four boy looked away from her.  
"F-fine."  
Jaune said blushing as-  
_"Those lips!"_  
Ruby thought already lost in her fantasies about the boy. He was so cute! Like _unreasonably, impossibly cute!_ Even for a boy, Ruby wanted to do nothing! More than to take his head and shove it under her skirt! Slamming that boy's thin luscious lips and shoving her _dripping cunt_ onto what she knew!  
Where lips made with the sole purpose of eating a girl out, as she thought as Jaune on his hand in knees, his tongue darting into her wet folds, playing with her labia as thin pouty lips sucked on her clit while she forced his head down! _Gripping_ him by that short yellow hair and-

" _Oh, my goddess! I can't take him anymore!"_

Ruby thought as she finally hit her limit! Her cheeks where flush and her panties where soaked! She needed to fuck this boy within an inch! Of his life and she needed to do it now! Ruby thought ignoring whatever the hell Jaune was saying as his cunt munching lips prattled on about being a hunter or something as she barely kept her hand out of her soaking panties as she looked for a quiet place to take Jaune to.

  
There are some bushes over here! I can just _throw_ him over the bushes and _pin_ him down, _force_ those lips deep into me before I take off those short jeans and ride-  
"I have _this!"_

Ruby thought mentally interrupting her lust filled thoughts snapping her head out of it, as she blushed brighter than her cloak.

" _No! Bad Ruby! Bad! You can't think of boys as sex objects! That's not good! Even if they are all a bit slutty on the inside_." She thought as she slammed! Crescent Rose into the ground making Jaune _eep!_  
"Is that a _scythe!?_ "

  
The boy asked his wide deep blue eyes, in wonder as Ruby nodded. As she looked at the boy's innocent expression wanting to do nothing more than fuck it out of him. slamming her his to his face before pushing him down and making him scream her name.  
"Well, it's not us a scythe! It's also a portable high impact anti-material sniper rifle!"  
"Really!? That's so cool!"  
Jaune said looking at the scythe-like it was about to skewer him as Ruby blushed.  
"You bet your cut face-  
_"And **ass."**_  
A dark voice said in her mind as Ruby thought about wreaking the blond boy as Jaune admired he weapon.  
"I have this! It's called _Crocea Mors!"_  
Jaune said showing Ruby his sword and shield.  
" I know it's not as fancy as yours but I like it!"  
"Don't worry cute! No one appreciates the classics!"

  
Ruby said earning another bright blush form Jaune as he looked away from her sheepishly.  
"You... you think I'm cute?"  
_"I think you are fuckabel to the extreme."_  
"Yes, yes I do."

  
Ruby said fighting the urge to ask the boy to go down on her already a bit wet cunt. As she felt her body heat up just by looking at him and-  
"No... no one's ever called me cute before... outside of my family that is."  
The boy said smiling widely as lips that Ruby swore! By the end of her time at Beacon would not only have graced her heavenly folds well into the double if not triple!  
Digits, and would if all things worked out to belong to her _exclusively!_

As Ruby could already see the ending! Her and Jaune both! Wanted to be a hunter huntress pair! They would hopefully, luckily become partners, spent all their time at Beacon getting closer and closer going on missions, fighting Grimm saving people until finally!  
Jaune would be injured! He would be overwhelmed and about to die! Then Ruby would come in on a wave of roses and milk! Saving the boy and slaughtering the Grimm!  
Where after a already _madly_  in love and grateful Jaune would confess his eternal love for her! A confession she would _graciously_ accept and the two would share their first but not last! Kiss on top of a mountain of Grimm corpses!  
Then after they graduated...

  
Well, they would of _course_! Get married, n a small ceremony at Patch. Where Ruby would be sure to be dressed in her best suit as Jaune would be walked down the ile by his mother.  
As her own mother and father cried in the back. With Yang as her maid of honor and whoever Jaune's best friend as his best man. They would say I do kiss and then!  
Ruby's blush deepened as she got to the better part of her dream the honeymoon.  
Ruby was a good girl and hse planned on waiting till marriage to consummate, she would gently but firmly. Push Jaune down on their bed. Making him blush as she ripped off his dress. Making him moan before taking him hopefully! Large cock taking his impressive! Length into his mouth, _swallowing_ his cock as he moaned.

  
Oh, sure he would blush and stutter maybe even beg! Her not to suck him but he would give in the end as Ruby's tongue slithered around his cock.   
She would _lather_ his cock with her tongue, making sure to cover it in her spit, cupping his balls before biting!  
Down on his tip lightly making him moan out loud as she inhaled his cock, sucking stroking and devouring him until he finally!  
Burst as she would swallow his seed despite his blush.  
After that, she would take off her suit exposing her dripping slit to him. Rubbing her cunt juices on his dick lubing him up before mounting him slamming her hips down onto him as he filled her.

  
There would be blood of course. This was Jaune's first time and while Ruby would do her _best!_ To make it good for him she would not back down. She would _fuck_ her husband into submission Slamming her lithe and by then _wids_ childbearing hips into his causing wet  _smacks!_ To fill the air maybe even using her semblance?! To piston into him like a steel piston and fuck his brains out.  
On hand on his nipples twisting and twerking them making him cry out in a pleasure filled again the other hand gripping! His hair as her lips sealed to his own as his massive cock gave her orgasm after orgasm. Her cunt being pleasure by dick as it wonderfully spread her tight folds.

As Jaune screamed her name he would finally! Break down as she would force his cum to form his dick, impregnating her making his cry her name as they both climaxed at once. After that Ruby would give her lover a break sealing his lips again before resuming her thrusting.  
Her mother told her that when you first make love to a man you can not!

Stop until his dick is as soft as a string of thread! All men should always be submissive to women and that an erection was a form of defiance! And that was not allowed...  
She would need to crush that defiance and wring out that resistance from Jaune's cock, roughly milking his dick out of all his semen before he finally broke, giving into Ruby finally accepting her dominance over him. Calling her mistress giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek before she would _gently_ take her cunt from his dick with a wet _plop!_  
Before _forcing_ her soaking lips, leaking with his own cum onto his mouth where she would gently but  _forcibly_ feed him his own cum making him swallow is own seed to finally submit her dominance over him...

* * *

 

Ruby sighed as she saw the _wonderful!_ Future laid out for her as she looked Jaune and smile.d Jaune was waiting for a white knight ht to save him! And ruby was that Knight...  
"Really? I find that hard to believe, I mean look at you! Even a blind woman can see you are cute as hell!"  
Ruby said dipping into Yang's reservoir of how to get a guy to drop to his guard and gen on his knees in under ten seconds as they worked!  
"I didn't get out much as a kid...  
_"So he was a recluse?"_  
"My family didn't really like me talking to women so...  
"So?"  
"You are actually the first, girl I've _ever_ talked to that was not my mom or sisters."  
Jaune said blushing as Ruby gaged.

  
_"Oh, dear goddess! Did I just really find the shy rich boy who's never tasted a cunt before?! Thank you so much! I'm going to fuck the boy so hard he will never walk right again and-_  
"I'm just glad that the first girl I met was a nice as you, my family warned me about women. Saying that they were nothing but trouble and didn't care about me at all but I'm glad that was not true and that you turned out to be my friend."  
Jaune said smiling widely as Ruby paused.  
_"I'm a cunt."_

Ruby thought frowning as her first friend smiled at her.  
"I'm glad to be your friend," Ruby said smiling already regretting her thoughts.  
_"Come on Ruby! Calm down! Jaune want's to be your friend! You! Rub Rose who never made a single friend in her life that was not a forced interaction from Yang's click. And is a boy!? You have to stop thinking about fucking him. It_ doesn't _matter what the free use law says! Jaune should be your_ friend _, not just a  dick... Even if he does have pussy munching lips. It's just like Yang says, even if all boys are a bit slutty that doesn't mean they want to be slutty for you."_ Ruby reasoned simply as she smiled to Jaune.  
"I'm glad I am your friend too."  
Ruby said smiling as the two walked away.

* * *

 As the two walked Ruby got to know Jaune even better and the girl was over the moon. He was _perfect! Literally!_ It was like Jaune was made for her!  
He was _shy, nerdy_ , he loved to read _all!_ Of her comic books. He ate the same cereal as her, they watched the same movies!  
He was _perfect!_ It was like the _perfect_ boyfriend just dropped out of the sky, in his five foot four inches of hotness and-  
_**"Virgin."**_  
A darker part of her mind said making Ruby gulp as she saw the chance! To potentially have her first time with a boy she liked and steal his first time in the process-  
"We made it. I think?"  
Jaune said as the two of them entered a large amphitheater filled with people boys and girls as-  
_"Ruby!_ Hey _Ruby!"_  
An energetic voice said as Ruby's face went pale as she began to panic.  
" _No. No. No! NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

  
Ruby thought as the _worst!_ Person to possibly see her and Jaune walking hand in-  
_"When did I start holding his hand?!"_  
Ruby thought as she saw that she and the boy were holding hands!? As she blushed brightly as she saw the blonde mane of hair that belonged to her sister walking over who saw Jaune paused, took out a vanity mirror form her shorts checked her hair, for what had to be the thousandth! Time today smiled once and began to saunter over.

  
"Hey there _good looking._ What's cooking?"  
The girl said as Jaune blushed. He was used to tall women but this girl? She was damn near _seven feet!_ Her body  _towered_ over him as she looked down on him putting him eye level with her large double D cup breasts that were _barely_ constrained in her tight top as-  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you are _cute?"_

  
The girl asked suddenly in-between Jauen and Ruby, breaking their hand connection, forcing Jaune back into a wall before-  
_WHAM!_  
Yang slammed a hand above Jaune's head pinning her insanely muscled arm over his head and leaning down making him smell her rich, fruity perfume.  
And making the boy blush as her chest was now shoved in his face. Practically forcing him to motorboat her as her lilac eyes winked at him.  
"Hey, there _cutie!_ You got a cute mouth! But it's just waiting there? How about I put it _good_ use?"  
Yang asked winking flirtatiously at Jaune who blushed bright that Rubys' cloak.  
"I-  
"Yang! Don't _bully_ Jaune!"  
Ruby whined to her sister who was practically smothering Jaune with her breast making him blush and stutter as-

  
"So you _do_ have a name! Nice to meet you Jaune, name's Yang Xiao-Long. Rember that name cause I'm going to be making you _scream_ it later on."  
Yang growled into his ear rubbing her knee under his crotch making him flush.  
" _Yang!?_ What are you doing?!"  
Jaune asked blushing brightly as the beautiful woman rubbed her knee under his crotch. Making him flush as he felt his pants tighten as a sizeable bulge formed in his jeans.  
_"Mama likes."_

  
The girl thought licking her lips as she sensed prey. Yang knew Jaune's number form the first! The moment she laid her eyes on him.  
Shy, alone probably his first time seeing a girl that was not a blood relative? Oh, this was going to be like taking candy from a baby. One second he was talking to her about school the next he would be screening her name while she fucked his ass senseless in a broom closet.

  
"It looks like _someone_ is happy to see me."  
Yang said playfully as she reached down and _cupped_ Jaunes dick. Gripping his member through his jeans making him groan.  
"Yang!? What are yo-  
"Just playing around with what's going to be my _personal_ riding bull later one. You don't mind do you?"  
Yang asked _grippin_ g his cock squeezing it through his jeans making him moan out loud and-  
" _AHH!"_

  
Jaune gasped as a _fit!_ Filled the air as Yang pulled down!? His zipper to his short jeans as her thin soft hand reached in cupping his dick in his shorts. rolling her thin dextrous fingers along his sensitive tip making him moan out loud as she _gripped_ his dick tip.  
Squeezing his tip smearing it with his pre-cum making him gasp and moan as she forced her breast into his face.  
_"What is she doing to me?!"_

  
Jaune thoguht gap sign and moaned as the woman Yang!? Played with his cock. Running her fingers all along the tip of his dick making him moan out loud as she touched him in a way no one had ever touched him as-  
"You like that huh? You like it when I touch you?"

Yang hissed into his ear as waves of electric pleasure ran ove his body as she pinned him to a wall before yanking!  
His cock out of his jeans. Making it flop out as he felt a flush of cold air on his tip. As he gasped and moaned as she began to fully stroke him in the open!?  
Gripping his dick and jerking it in the middle of the amphitheater not caring that they were literally in public. Stoking his cock making him moan as-  
"Tell me when you are about to cum, ok?"  
Yang asked in a husky voice one arm lifting ther squirming boy on the wall relishing how he gasping and shuddered as her head worked his dick. Making oud slicking sounds filled the air as Jaune shuddered and moaned as-  
"Yang!"  
Jaune screamed as her hand left his cock as at tingling felling fill the air as something soft wet and hot. Enveloped his dick as Yang inhaled his cock right as he came.  
Swallowing his cum down her throat as Jaune's face burned red with embarrassment as Yang blew him in the middle of the room. Slurping and gulping down his cum as Jaune groaned before Yang finished swallowing letting go of his cock with a wet plop! And-  
'Do not hesitate or you will die."  
A clam feminine voice said as Yang looked back where the headmistress? Was finished with her speech. Not caring what the woman said as she finished swallowing the cum for her future hubby as he moaned adorably! In her grip as she let him slide off the wall-  
"Yang! Don't bully Jaune!"  
Ruby suddenly yelled yanking her boy toy out of Yangs grips. As Yang frowned as her boy toy and _future_ boyfriend was taken away from her as Ruby stole away the boy and that nice long thick cock. That had just poped! FIlling her gut with his Cum and buying her his contest but was still up!

As it stood loud and proud in all its monolithic glory. Making Yang growl as she felt herself get wet and cum a little as she saw the precum oozing tip hastily stuffed back in his pants.  
"Aww, Rubes! I was just teasing! You like it right blondie? I know you did."  
Yang said flashing Jaune a wink licking her thick lips showing off strands of his cum as the boy blushed and gasped as he looked away from the girl who had just molested him in the room and-  
'Yanh! Jaune didn't _consent_ to that!"  
Ruby pouted as-

  
"Ruby! You know the _law,_  according to _free use_  if he _cums_ it counts consent." Yang said colly as Ruby fumed pushing Jaune behind her thin hand instinctually stoking his cock making moan as she pouted.  
"So!? Mom says-  
_"Summer says_ never do something to a boy that they do _not_ want to be done to them. And trust me Rubaby. Jaune loved what I was doing to him. Isn't that right blondie? You want another round to go out with a Yang?"  
The woman asked before blinking owlishly.  
"Uhh... Ruby?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where the hell is Jaune?"  
"What!? He was right...  
Ruby trailed off as her future boyfriend had suddenly left leaving them both alone...

* * *

 

_"What the hell was that all about?!"_  
Jaune thought blushing madly as he made his way to the sleeping hall of Beacon. His mind still racing and cheeks still hot as he barley! Got away from that predator with lilac eyes, massive breast and smooth hands that made shive run down his spine.  
_"I Knew girls were supposed to be direct but were they always that aggressive?"_  
Jaune thought to blush as the memory of Yang pinning him to the wall. Her hand gripping his cock, stroking it painfully slowly making him moan and blush. The way she swallowed his cum!? Jaune hid his cheeks his walk strained as his eight inches of cock was still rock hard and very eager to pop again as-  
_"AH!"_  
Jaune bumped into something on the floor as a pair of golden eyes shot up to him as a faunus? In a kimono glared up at him as she seethed.

Blake did not like being disturbed. Epically when she was busy reading.  
"Watch where you are _going!"_  
_Blake_ hissed at that the top of her lungs, her fangs almost coming out ruining her disguise before-  
"I'm sorry!"  
The person who interrupted her said blushing wildly as Blake froze.  
" _Fuck!"_  
"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Blake said taking back her initial anger several notches after seeing it as just a boy. And the fact that he was meant that she shouldn't yell at him.  
As memories of her mother promising her only  _pain_ if she was ever rude to a man entered her mind as-  
"No! It was all me! I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry."  
Jaune said bowing to her.

  
"I was just looking for a place to sleep and-  
"You can sleep by me."  
Blake said patting the floor next to her as-  
_"Fuck me you are cute!"_  
Blake thought licking her lips as the boy sat down next to her. Blake could barely keep her hands from diving now her panties as she saw him.  
The boy was perfect! He was a real-life imitation of Kubo! The shy young stable boy who interned at the Menagerie noble woman's house. Only to be _forced!_  
Against his well to be the sexual plaything of the mysteriously beautiful and ethereal cat faunus fem fatale _misses B!_ As the boy was forced to do humiliating tasks for her night after night for the ever curious mistress of his until he _finally!_ Learned to love it and the two become a pair of kinky lovers!  
As this boy-  
"My name is Jaune-  
Jaune. Was the _perfect!_ Example of a human she wanted to eat. Or to be precise she wanted him to eat her. As the boy had the perfect pair of cunt licking lips. As she coudl already see him forced between her lips. Her hand pulling his lips other pussy lips. Forcing those thin bee-stung lips of his into her slit. Forcing his mouth into her sex gripping his thin blonde hair hissing loudly as he devoured her cunt.  
Making her moan as she wrapped a leg aroudn his head, forcing him deeper into her cunt. Cover her face with her love jsut before forcing him on his back, tying his hands together above her bed as she-

"And that's why I want to be a hunter!"

Jaune? Said as Blake had been ignoring him entirely fantasizing about fucking the boy's mouth, before pushing him on the ground and-  
"That's.. _. nice?"_

Blake said in a curious voice as she hoped Jaune wouldn't notice her pretending to listen to him as she thoguht about fucking him.  
As her face turned into a twisted smile her hands gripping her yukata as she began to notice the growing dampness in her crotch as her nipples began to poke out of her top. Making her regret not putting on a bra and-  
"I think it's nice. What about _you?"_  
Jaune asked his tin cunt sucking lips moving with a seductive drawl. As Blake knew! He was teasing her, the cock little cunt tease was doing this on purpose! Walking into the room in this short jean shorts that showed off his entire ass! Not only that he was an erection! A bid one, Blake thought a low line of droll left her mouth as the boy's short jeans did nothing to hide the bulge in them that made her pussy only get wetter and quiver. In anticipation or riding that cock until that boy screamed.  
A thin blush appeared on her face as she slid a hand down her yukata as she began to pull her panties making her hiss!  
"I'm here to be a hunter to help people."  
And fuck cuties like you till you can't walk anymore." Blake thought grinding her teeth as Jaune smiled.

His adorable and more importantly fuckabel face beaming in a way that Blake wanted to break. She wanted him to scream! To beg! To be fully and utterly humiliated and debased as he screamed her name!  
" _Fuck it! I'll fuck him right here and now! I don't' care if he doesn't want it! If he cums I have his consent and-_  
"Well I just want to make my family proud, they think I'm dead."  
Jaune said nervously as Blake frowned, her earlier plans evaporating as she paused.  
"They think you _died?"_  
"Yeah, long story about it. The short version is I had to take a big risk to get to Beacon and it was not without a cost. I just hope they are ok."  
Jaune said sadly as Blake frowned.

  
"I'm sorry...  
She said simply remembering how his story was very much like her own tale of abandoning her family. thought she did hers for much less noble of a reason.  
As the two of them at an awkward silence.  
_"Ladykiller!"_  
_"Yang!?"_  
Jaune asked suddenly nearly leaping inot Blake using her as a body shield as the fans were bot flattered and surprised and very aroused at a boy being os close as she looked up to see tow women on tall and blonde with a far to big chest. And the other a small lankier girl both walk up to them.  
"I"m sorry Jaune I tried to stop-

  
"Forget her! I see you found a new friend! Thanks for keeping my boyfriend warm for me but! He is goign to be sleeping with me tonight so I'll need him back _k?"_  
Yang asked smiling widely as she found her prey. Things had not gone as planned but! It was close. As Yang was forced to fight with her own sister over a boy. A reality Yang knew might be an eventuality and one that she was _not_ looking forward to.

  
Ruby was _still!_ Trying her odd _white knight_ routine to win a boys heart sadly, and well it was never going to work. Boy didn't like that kind of stuff these days. Poor girl, she thoguht boys need a savior! Jaune was in a hunter academy he coudl clearly take care of himself and-  
"I'm fine here! Thanks! And you are _not_ my girlfriend. I just met you!"  
Jaune said blushing as Yang grimaced.  
"Come on _Goldilocks!_   I already sucked that  _good_ dick so why don't you return the favor and put your lips on-  
_"He said no._ "  
Blake said calmly not looking up form her book but holding Jaune's hand tight as he thanked her mentally.

  
"Whoa now! I know we just met but come on! We got _sparks_ flying blondie! How about me and you find somewhere alone-  
_"He. Said. No."_  
Blake repeated sternly this time looking up to Yang who gave her a death glare in return. Her lilac eyes turning red and-  
_"YOU!"_  
A sharp shrill voice said as Ruby paled.  
"Yang it's the _rich girl!"_  
Ruby said as a girl in all white that Jaune almost! Recognized came in as the three began to argue back and forth leaving him with Blake and-  
"Calm down. They are gone."  
She said as Jaune sighed.  
"Thanks. I didn't know what to do." Jaune said as Blake gave him a small smile.

  
"It's _ok._ If you want to repay me how just _ask!_ I'll do anything!" Jaune said as Blake grinned.  
_'Eating me out while I scream? Letting me ride your cock till it breaks? How about that?"_  
"How about _studying_ with me sometime later," she said keeping the part of her plan that involved him tied up ball gagged in his mouth as she rode his cock as she yanked down his pet collar with the words **_property_ of Blake Belladonna** on it for herself as Jaune nodded.  
" _Sure!"_  
He said as the boy put his head on the wall and-  
_"He's asleep?"_  
Blake though ats the boy with nothing but a sword and shield fell asleep as she smirked. What she wouldn't give to take that dick in her, moth and make those slip vacuum seal to her cunt.  
_"I'm going o fuck you till you scream."_  
She thought as she closed her eyes and rolling to her side as one hand drifted below her waistline as she let out a pur and got comfy...

* * *

 

"Well, at least they have good food."  
Jaune said to himself as he mead his way to a table. He woke up before Blake and decided to not wake up his sleeping potential?  
Faunus friend and roam aroudn Beacon before finding himself in the cafeteria where he was now making his way to a table with a plate of pancakes and-  
"And that's when I took down the deathstalker with my _bare_ hands!"  
A loud female voice yelled as-  
"Nora. There was _never_ a Deathstalker."

  
A quiet irritated feminine voice said as two girls sat eating breakfast together. One a bubbly ginger wearing a pink white outfit who was talking animatedly about something. The other a quiet almost monk-like girl in loose-fitting green shirt with loose khaki pants sat as she sighed.  
"Time for new non-molesting friends!"  
Jaune said as he made his way to them.  
"And then I-  
"Can I sit here?"  
A calm voice asked interrupting her speech as Nora spun around.  
"Sure can! My name is-  
"Oh my gosh, you are _cute!"_  
Nora sputtered out at the top of he lungs before going red in the face as the cutest! Boy, she had ever seen came up next to her.

  
"Thanks? I _guess?"_  
The boy asked as he sat down as Nora flushed.  
This boy was adorable! Small with thin blonde hair, a nice curving wasit and the most fuckabel mouth she ha ever seen! As-  
_"Nora!_ My names _Nora Valkyrie!_ And you?" The girl asked blushing widely as she felt her panties _drip._

"Well hi, Nora. My name's _Jaune._ Nice to meet you."  
The boy said holding out a hand that she shook vigorously pumping his hand up and down as-  
_"Too hard!"_  
The boy yelled as Nora shot back her hand already berating herself.  
" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Nora! You just hurt the cutes boy you ever met! Now he's not gonna like you!"_  
"I'm sorry! I-  
"It's ok. I'm fine."

  
Jaune said waving a hand over his face as-  
"Iie Rin. Nice to meet you." The other calmer girl with a slim hourglass figure and c cup breasts said s Jaune nodded to her.  
"You too. I'm glad to finally eat."  
Jaune said as he and Nora began to talk. The two actually settled into a friendly rapport talking back and forth as Nora and the boy began to bond and _Rin. Was. Shocked._  
Not only was Nora holding an actual conversation with someone other than herself she was doing it with a boy!?  
A very attractive boy that her best friend was easily head over heels for. He liked pancakes sleeping in, sugary drinks and most importantly _sloths._

  
Nora was in the _worst_ case of puppy love Ran had ever seen on her friend as they take to be fair it was not hard to see why.  
There was something about this boy that just made Ran want to fuck him until he screamed.  
As Rin felt her panties get _soaked_ as the two talked. Every time he opened his lisp Rn's mind was filled with images of his thin tongue diving int her cunt. Speaking her sex as she gripped his short blonde hair.  
Moaning as he munched her sex eating out before she flipped him onto a wall and begna fucking him senseless.  
Rin gasped as a hand went below her pants as the girl gasped.  
As she began to stealthily masturbate as Nora talked to Jaune.  
"So Nora what do you want to do?"  
Jaune asked his new friend Nora a bubbly girl who-  
_"You. I'm going to fuck you until your pelvis **snaps!"**_  
"Oh, I don't know! How about me and you go sloth hunting?"

  
Nora asked bubbly as her eyes _zeroed_ in on her target. As she began to  _gently_ nudge Jaune's head to her crotch. Not wanting to  _force_ him to eat her out, not yet but at least be  _soft_ about her use of the boy.  Nora was not one for foreplay. She was going to wait until initiation finds this cute ass after! Partnering with Rin of course then fuck the boy till his eyes went cross!  
She was wet jsut thinking about it!  
As Jaune and her went on the conversion eventually ended with Jaune going to get changed? Not that he had a bag on him as Nora and Rin both shared a glance as a _plan_ was formed.

* * *

_"That was better! Not only did I make not one but two! New friends, I also didn't' get molested!"_  
Jaune thought happily turning into the Beacon locker room where a beautiful! girl In all white was talking to a gorgeous Amazoness as he smiled hoping for a second round of him not getting molested.  
"Hey! My names _Jaune!"_  
The boy said as both girls stopped their conversation the redhead looking quite awkward as the turned to him as the one in blue smirked.  
"Hello, Jaune. I am _Weiss Schnee._ A _pleasure."_  
The girl said taking his hand kissing it making him blush before-  
_"AH!"_

  
Jaune _gasped_ as Weiss _pinned_ him to a locker one hand going inside of his jeans as it cupped his ass. Her thin  _expertly_ manicure fingers gripping his ass. Cupping his  _frim_ cheeks between her hands as she  _mauled_ his ass making him moan as she  _pulled_ down his jeans.   
Making him blush as a finger went _inside_ of him!? Jaune wanted to blush before a wave of pleasure filled his mind as Weiss's finger found something and press as she smiled.  
_"He's tight. Good."_

  
Weiss thought as her finger massaged Jaune's prostate making him moan. The blonde boy groaned as she pushed her slim freshly manicure finger deep into his wonderfully tight ass. As she smiled at just how tight it was smirking at how it was not going to be that tight for long as Weiss grinned.  
Most girls liked to go straight for a man's dick but Weiss was a Schnee. She had standards and more importantly, she had traditions.  
As she cupped the boys surprisingly muscular chest Jaune? Was that his name? Moaned like slut into her neck as she lifted him off the floor. As she pulled him on the locker her finger exploring his _tight squishy ass._

  
Most girls would be _jerking_ his cock that was already _painfully_ stretching his short jeans but Weiss went for the road less traveled the ass.  
Most girls did not know that men had a special button called the prostate. A wonderful little organ that made most men shudder. As evident by Jaunes gasping as she pressed his _button._  
Jaune quivered as Weiss fingered him in the locker room smirking and the sharp gaps! and cut yelps the boy gave her treatment as her panties became drench as she smirked

_"You like that boy? Wait till I get you into my room and I introduce you to my Rear Admiral."_  
Weiss thoguht as images of the boy tied down to her rich white bed his thin form spry as she stood over him in a pure white dominatrix outfit. Her prod blue rear admiral jutting out of her crotch as she slowly, _forced_ her tool into his tight ass.

_Stealing_ his virginity and making _Jaune?_ Was that his name? _Scream_ as she fucked him senseless. Pounding his prostate until he begged her for mercy. Mercy that where would of course not provide. She would fuck the cut lite boys virginity until he coudl not even walk right! She would engrain the pleasure of manhood onto him as she taught him the Schnee way. Weiss thought her cunt dripping as she licked her lips as she fingered the boy.

You see Weiss like every woman in her family was into _Pegging._ And just like Winter had nabbed her husband Weiss was keen to do the same!  
Well, not the _exact_ same thing as Winter. As even Weiss found introducing your boyfriend to the family then slamming him on the dinner table while she stole his anal virginity making him scream her name and beg for more as harsh _slaps!_ OF flesh on flesh filled the air as Winter use her now husbands cum for salad dressing...  
" _Poor uncle Qrow."_ _He_ _never_ _recovered from that, his limp has_ gotten _more clear really..."_  
The girl _ruminated_ as-  
_"AHH!"_  
Jaune? Screamed as his cock shuddered as he came in his jeans a bright blush covering his face as the boys face as Wes smirked at him smugly.  
As she bit his ear making him cry out as a stain appeared on his jeans as Weiss smirked.  
"Good boy. Here let me take that."  
Weiss said gently letting the panting blushing boy down onto the floor. Jaune's body shaking and trembling as Weiss caressed his button. Making him flush redder than blood as she gave one final tug of his button before pulling out of his ass making him whine.  
As she took out her finger.  
_"Clean it."_  
Weiss said bluntly shoving her slick finger still filthy with Jaune ass juices inot his mouth. Ignoring the frightened shocked screams from the boy as she washed her finger in his mouth before yanking it out with a wet plop!  
As Jaune gasped and-  
"Here's my scroll number. Call me ok?"  
Weiss asked as Jaune still gagged and coughed as-  
"Do not make me call you. If I come looking for you, you won't sit down for a week." Weiss growled into Jaune's ear making the boy whimper as she smirked at him.  
"In fact... you know what? I'm going to  _fuck_ you."  
"What-

Jaune never got out that word as Weiss  _effortlessly_ flipped him around. Slamming him against the locker twin silver glyphs appearing on his arms holding him in place, as she yanked down his pants fully.

_"Weiss!?_ What are  _mphhH!"_

Jaune moaned as Weiss slapped a ball gag on his face before shaking her rapier, as she hiked up her skirt as a  _long silver_ appendage appeared on her crotch as her Schnee family dildo appeared.

" _I'm going to make you scream."_

Weiss hissed before pressing her  _thick_ dust cock to the boys quivering ass, as she  _gripped_ his waist aligning her _thick_ fake dick to his  _real_ ass. Pressing her chest to his back as her six foot six stature rubbed onto his five four as she  _pressed_ -

_"Weiss!_ Are you sure you want to be doing this?"  
A melodic voice asked as Weiss backed off the  _shaking_ boy. As she dissolved her glyphs and gag making him _crash_ to the floor.   
Making the boy curl up as  
"Pyrrha I"m assuming you want to _fuck_ the boy? I'll leave you to it, unless...  
Weiss said licking her lips as she began to remove her dripping panties.

  
"He has a good mouth-  
"No. _I'll_ take his virginity if you don't mind."  
_Pyrrha?_

Said calmy in a melodic tone as she walked up to the shaking quivering boy lifting him up pinning him to the locker.  
Making Jaune groan as she ground her crotch into him as his face was pressed into her breasts.  
"You _are_ a Virgin right?"  
Pyrrha? Asked Jaune as hse flash him a wink as Jaune tired to get out of the Amazon's grip as-  
" _Yes?_ "  
Jaune said as-  
"Good. I'll leave you to it."  
Weiss said smirking as she sauntered out of the locker room Pyrrha held Jaune in her grips as she smiled at him.  
"So I guess we should get to it _no?_ Would you like me to take it _slow f_ or your first time?"  
_"Please!_ Don't do this I-  
"She's gone, your ok."

  
Pyrrha whispered letting Jaune down? As the Amazon went to see if Weiss was gone as she smiled warmly at the blonde boy.  
"Are you _ok?_ I'm sorry about Weiss. She can be a bit... _direct._ But she  _is_ a good person! Deep down that is..."

Pyrrha said grimacing as Jaune backed up into his locker face redder than her hair as he eyed the redhead like he was a cornered mouse and she a python.  
"Who are you?!"  
"I am... Pyrrha Nikos...  
Pyrrha? said grimacing as--  
_"Jaune Arc.._. Nice to meet you..."

  
Jaune said his blonde eyes wide with fear as Pyrrha cocked her head at him.  
"You... nice to meet you?"  
Pyrrha asked as Jaune nodded still shaking like a leaf in the wind.

  
"Yes... You say nice to meet you when you meet someone you've never met before."  
Jaune said as Pyrrha paused.  
"You... you _don't_ know who I am?"  
"You are the girl who saved my virginity... thank you for that...

  
Jaune said as the girl Pyrrha smiled.  
"You have _never_ heard of Pyrrha Nikos before?"  
"No... should I have?"  
"No... No, you should not!"  
The girl said loudly smiling brilliantly as Jaune felt a wave of relief from her.  
"I-  
"Jaune. You don't look like a boy that has got out much."  
Pyrrha said with a worried look as Jane blushed.  
"I... Until yesterday I've never even talked to a girl outside my family...  
"Jaune... I know you may be new to the outside world but you surely know about the  _free use_ law right?"

"No... what's the _free use_ law?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha sighed.

"Oh boy... The free use law says that if you climax a woman can _not_ molest you right?"  
"I know now...

  
"And I take it that you do not necessarily _like_ to be touched by strangers?"  
Pyrrha asked as Jaune blushed.  
"Not really...  
"Well, then how about we make a deal then?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune cocked his head blinking owlishly at her.  
"What kind of deal?"  
Jaune asked the redhead amazon as she smiled warmly to him.

  
"Well... I am from a rather... _prominent_ position in the world and I am seeking something more... personal."  
Pyrrha said fixing Jaune a hungry smile as he blushed.  
"Personal? What do you mean?"  
"Well, I'll be blunt. I want a lover. And I want you to be him."  
Pyrrha asked as Jaune blushed wildly.  
"I just met you!"  
"I know! I know! And I am willing to take it slow with you. But I want you to promise yourself to me."  
"Promise?"  
"Say that you will be mine and I will keep the other girls... off you... do we have a deal?"  
"I... will you be nice?"  
"Goddess you are too pure!"  
Pyrrha thoguht as the single most pure boy had fallen right into her lap. The purest, sweetest most innocent boy had fallen into her good graces and she needed to save him.  
"I will be the kindest woman you have ever met."  
"Until our honeymoon...  
"I will treat you with all the respect and kindness you _deserve."_

  
_"After I fuck you on every piece of furniture in our mansion."_  
"I... ok! I Jaune Arc am yours! I give my word and an Arc never goes back on their word!"  
Jaune said as Pyrrha smirked.  
"Good. I'm glad we have come to an agreement. Now follow me, let us go to our initiation."  
Pyrrha said as she linked arms with her man as a grin split her lips as she found her perfect house hubby. As the girl giggled as she linked her arm with Jaune and left the locker room arm in arm.

* * *

"You will all work out a landing strategy on your own. Good luck."  
"Wait _whaaaaaa!!!!!!!_  
Jaune yelled as he was hurled into the air as a woman in green smirked.  
"Opal... Are you sure about letting _him_ into the school?"

  
"Glynda why would I not let Mister Arc into my school? Surely it is not because he is a boy is it?"  
Opal asked her second as she scowled at her.  
"Of course _not!_ You know what I don't think simply letting him in here is a good idea."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because what are we goign to do when _Catherine_ finds out her  _only_ son that she thinks is _dead!_ Walks up to the VYTAL stage surrounded by his team?"  
_"Oh..._  
Opal said as the woman grimaced as Glynda sighed.  
"You never thought that far ahead did you?"  
"I... might have overlooked that particular aspect of Mister Arc's familial situation."  
"Why do I even bother... Just know you are the one telling Catherine that you kept the knowledge of her only son's life away from her."  
"I will...  
Opal said weekly as Glynda rubbed her head.  
"I'll have the nurse on call for this. I hope you can still _walk_ after she's done with you."  
Glynda said as she watched the blonde boy with the _cunt eating lips_ fly into the air.  
"I hope you live Jaune. It would be poor form if you died in front of your old baby sister."  
Glynda thought smiling as she turned away for the flailing boy...

 


	2. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back bois! Desu Vult is back and the smut is good! Jaune's in for a rough time! As he loses all of his virginity in one twenty four hour period! We got sex! We got bondage! We got cunnilingus! And we got the rare RWBY pegging! I told you all that I am back and I am! The next thing from me is stress relief so have a good day and enjoy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! We are back! Reversed world is back up with spice! We get a look at some light gentle? I was not away pegging coudl be considered gentle but here we go! More "Gentle femdom" RWBY action! And as always thank Futa Jesus Blasingfire for inspiring to make me write smut. Praise RWBY futa on male and have a good day.

_"AHHHH!"_  
Jaune screamed in a _very_ feminine manner as a spear landed in his hoodie saving his life as he crashed into a tree in the far end of the Emerald Forest.  
_"I'm sorry!"_  
A famiilar voice yelled as Jaune grimaced.

"It's ok! Thank you!"  
Jaune said to whoever the hell saved him as he looked to the red spear was that Pyrrha's? Jaune thought thinking fo the girl who saved him from Weiss, Pyrrha saved his ass twice it seems. Jaune reasoned as a sight left his lips as he waited for his savior to come.

He hoped she would be here soon his tree was really high up and he was not confident in his ability to survive a three-story fall, to the ground without a broken bone or five...

  
"J _aune?"_  
_"Pyrrha!"_  
Jaune said happily as his Spartan goddess looked at him with a smirk.  
"Do you need some help?"  
"Yes."  
"Let me."'

  
Pyrrha said as her spear glowed black as Jaune fell?! The boy screamed as he dropped three stories only to be caught deftly n Pyrrha's arms as he flushed and looked the other way.  
"Thanks! _Partner..._

Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled.   
"Yes, I and you are partners now."  
Pyrrha said squezing Jaunes ass making him moan.  
"Pyrrha! I thought you said that you would not do that!"  
"And I thought you said that you are _mine?_ "

  
"I... I did... I'm yours...."  
"Good! Now a question. Would you like to lose your virginity here and now, or wait till we get back to Beacon?"

Pyrrha asked without a hint of remorse or bashfulness as Jaune balked.   
"Wait! We are in the forest!"  
"Jaune. If we wait there is a _GOOD_ chance a woman will see you and try to claim you."

  
"But what about you!? Won't you protect me?"  
"There are limits to what I can do Jaune. I can't fight another woman for you. I can only say you are mine and if they ask to see proof if you are or are not a virgin I can't stop them."

"I.. What do you want me to do?"  
"Close your eyes and breath. I'll take you on a tree."  
Pyrrha sid as Jaune gulped.  
" I want to wait."  
"Jaune there is a _risk."_

"Please Pyrrha. Let me have this. I want to have my first-time someplace special not on a tree..."

Jaune _begged_ as she relented.

  
"fine. But a fair warning if another takes your virginity it _will_ be painful for you. They will not be a gentle as I."  
"It's a risk I'll have to take."  
Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded and the walked away into the forest to face their destiny together.

* * *

  
_"I'm the leader!?"_  
Jaune asked splashing his face with cold water. How did this happen!? One second his talking to Nora the next the Deathstalker showed up! Now he's a leader of an all-girl team!? What's happening?!  
The boy wondered splashing his face with the team JNPR sink. A team he was in charge of.

  
As he stepped out of the bathroom only Pyrrha was sitting in the room as Jaune smiled.  
"Where are Nora and Ren?"  
"I told them I was going to _fuck_ you and they gave us some privacy."

  
Pyrrha said bluntly as Jaune's face turned cherry red.

  
"Oh... so we are going to have sex?"  
"Yes. It will make my job of protecting you easier if you are not a virgin. Now sit."  
Pyrrha said patting her bed as Jaune gulped walking over to the beautiful partner of his with long flowing red hair and emerald eyes that hurt to look at.

  
_"Wha_ t are we going to do on the bed?"  
Jaune asked as she smirked, gripping his hand and pulling him into a fiery kiss.

  
Jaune's first kiss came in an instant. As he gasped for air-breathing gasping as-

  
The next kiss was equally fast. She pecked his face up and down peppering him with kissed as he moaned.  
Jaune was pushed back on his bed as Pyrrha soon had his shit off. Then she had his her top off.  
Her d cup breasts breathed easy as spread him down in the bed grinding her hips inot his own making him moan.

  
"Are you ready? Jaune? I'm going to fuck you!"  
_"Be gentle!"_  
Jaune asked begging with wide fear filled eyes as Pyrrha ripped off their bottoms as she smirked.

 

  
_"Nope._ You need to learn the _pleasures_ of manhood and what better way than for me to drill them into you?"

  
Pyrrha asked as slammed down her drooling cunt onto Jaunes  _fresh_ virgin dick making him scream as he felt her  _strip_ his cock as Pyrrha moaned as she stole his virginity in one fell swoop and she began to thrust. Jaube screamed. He yelled in both bliss and pain as Pyrrha's cunt clamped down and squeezed his virgin cock.

  
Pyrrha moaned as she felt her cunt get _stretched,_ Jaune's eight inches of cock burst into her previously virgin cunt making her moan out loud. Pyrrha gritted her teeth doing her best to keep her pleasure filled moans down. As she sealed Jaune's lips in a vacuum seal kiss.

  
Making her lover gasp into her mouth as she linked their hands together as they writhed on the bed.

  
Jaune _screamed,_ into Pyrrha's mouth in pleasure or pain or some combination of the two as her cunt slammed on his dick. Her impossibly tight cunt attacked his cock her tight inner walls squeezing and biting down on his cock. Twisting and writhing around it, squeezed and gripping his dick. In an attempt to _force_ the cum out of it as Jaune screamed.  
Jaune felt tears falling from his face as he swore it felt like there was a potato peeler on his cock! Her walls seemed to flay his cock alive making him cry out before latching onto his _vulnerable_ dick. Her well-muscled walls attacking his vulnerable cock like a panther attacks a zebra bitting and clawing it. Forcing the cum out of it as Jaune moned.

  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
Pyrrha _gripped_ Jaune's hand rising and slamming down her hips on his cock like a piston. Wet meaty smacks! Filled the air as she crushed her lover's hips.  
Jaune's weak feminine moans where music to her hears as Pyrrha slammed her hips into his, her wide child-bearing hips crashing into his thin masculine ones as loud smacks! Of flesh slapping flesh filled the air, Jaune screamed and writhed under her as her wet sex squeezed and _strangled_ his cock.

  
Pyrrha lost count of her own orgasms her mind turning into a bliss filled cum drunk fog as his dick earned climax after climax from her virgin cunt making the champion see stars as-  
_"Not yet."_

  
Pyrrha thought slamming her hips kissing Jaune deeply twisting his nipples making him how in her mouth as her cunt cruelly milked his vulnerable cock.  
Pyrrha knew that despite there best efforts most men did not have a climax during there first sexual experience. The pain from losing their virginity combined with the amazing feeling of a cock plundering a woman's cunt often made most females pass out long before the man could cum.  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
That was not an option for Pyrrha. She was a Mistral woman and she would be damned if she didn't make her love finish. He had already made her lose count of her own orgasms. His wonderful cock made her see stars and speak in tongues!  
As she _smacked_! Her hips into his meaty cock stretching out her sex wonderfully making her moan in bliss. Oh no! Jaune Arc was going to cum deep inside of her no matter what he thought!  
Pyrrha smirked as she lifted her hips and-  
_Smack!_  
_"AH!"_

  
Jaune cried out as she lifted her hips and began to slam them down on his cock. Her wide heavy childbearing hips crashed down on his cock.  
Making heavy meaty _smacks!_ Fill the air as Jaune gasped.

  
The boy let out the _cutest!_ Moans when she was fucking his cock, his shocked mind could not even make proper words!  
He could only gasp and moan as she slammed her hips down onto him. Like a predator devouring its prey making the bed creak and moan as she fucked her man.  
Pyrrha was in a bad spot.

  
_"Ahh!"_  
Pyrrha saw stars as her body shook as she came again for the umpteenth time her pace had slowed down considerably from the beginning and her breathing was heavy. Jaune's cock was painfully hard and nowhere _near_ cumming. She knew that when boys had sex it was hard for them to cum the first time but this was insane! She had fucked him for over half an hour!  
Her hips crashing onto him. His cock stretching out her cunt! How can he not cum!?  
Pyrrha grunted doubling her pace not caring if she saw stars!

  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Not caring if she was going to pass out from sheer bliss!  
_Smack! Smack!_  
She was a woman and she would force her man to-  
_"Pyrrha!"_

  
Jaune yelled as it happened. Jaune's cock broke, his balls tensed and his dick shuddered. As it finally had enough, Pyrrha had one last mind shattering orgasm as his cock filled her cunt. His dick exploded like a firehouse. Shooting rope after rope of _thick virile_ Arc cum into her cunt.

  
Making her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. Jaune's body shook and shuddered like a live wire was thrust into him. His body jerked thrusting weakly as his hips tried to shoot up spasming as he filled her up. For over three minutes Jaune's cock pumped her cunt full of cum. His dick only stopping when she had a nice baby bump in her before Jaune's moaned one last time eyes rolling to the back of his head as he passed out.  
_"Good boy."_  
Pyrrah said with love in her voice. Jaune would be a perfect husband for her. Strong enough to be a hunter and able to do marathon fucks. Pyrrha grinned as she kissed his cheek as his cock went soft as it should be.

  
Pyrrha like most woman knew the truth about a man's cock. And while Pyrrha might have diverged from other women thinking that men were equal in more or less the same as her but like all women, she knew that men were supposed to be submissive to them. And an erection was the _ultimate_ sign of defiance. One that needed to be thoroughly _wrung out_ every last time it popped up!  
Pyrrha thought as Jaune's cock went limp in her flooded cunt as she kissed him good night and went to bed.

* * *

  
The next morning was painful for Jaune. His did felt like it was going to fall off and he could not walk without crying out in pain. Pyrrha much to her credit apologized profusely for being rough. Carrying his bag books and all other things. Nora brought him pancakes at breakfast and Rin even made him a nice herbal tea to get his strength back.  
As he ate his sister team RWBY ate with them. Yang moaned about not getting to pop Jaune's cherry. Ruby chastized her for being mean. Weiss smirked lank a predator at him and Blake gave him a pained smile.

  
After breakfast, they made their way to Grimm studies where a large woman in all red awaited them.

  
_"Pretoria Port_ is my name! And you all have the _privilege_ of being my pupils!"  
The woman said laughing wild as Jaune sighed.  
"I _don't l_ ike her."

  
Weiss mumbled from under him as Ruby agreed as the lecture on Grimm began.  
Jaune was going to pass out and die from sheer boredom as the woman went on and on about stories of seducing boys and killing monsters with one hand and a piece of driftwood.  
As the woman with E cup breasts and a red suit that was far too tight went on jaune felt himself slip into sleep and-

  
"Now! I need two students! A man and a woman to see if they are real huntsmen candidates!"  
"Oh me!"  
Weiss said as Jaune gasped.  
_"What?"_

  
"Miss Schnee! Mister Arc! I'm glad you volunteered!"  
The woman said as Jaune moaned as he and Weiss went to the center stage.

* * *

  
"Good work Miss Schnee!"  
The woman said as Weiss killed her Grimm. Everyone clapped even Jaune as the admittedly beautiful girl killed her monster with skill and poise.  
"Now mister Arc! You will be fighting a rare Grimm! A _Homosapien! Dominus!"_  
The woman said as the class gasped.  
"A what?"

  
Jaune asked as the second cage opened and a _woman_ popped out?  
A woman dressed in all black with red eyes fell out landing on her face and whining as-  
_"That's a Grimm!?"_  
Jaune thought as a humanoid Grimm female!? With long silky black hair, dense black fur red eyes heavy d cup breasts and an exposed clit looked up at him with curiosity.

  
"Now Mister Arc! Kill it."  
The teacher said as Jaune nodded. Gripping his sword just how he was taught, _years_ of training kicked in as he charged the Grimm and-  
It was over in a moment. One second Jaune was running at the Grimm the next its arm grew like silly putty. Shooting out like black lighting and striking his arm.

  
Gripping him mid run and slamming his sword out of his hand. The next thing Jaune knew he was on his back the thing kissing!? Him as the monster lavished his mouth in wet kisses. Before ripping off his shorts jeans exposed his _throbbing_ eight inches of _very_ sore cock and slamming it itno ist making it moan.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
The Grimm began bouncing of Jaunes' cock making the boy scream for mercy as its infernal cunt crushed his overused dick as Port went on.

  
"Now class as you can see!"  
_Smack! Smack!_  
"The dominus is a unique strain of Grimm that is not only humanoid in appearance! It mates and reproduces with human men!"

  
_Smack! Smack!_  
The Grimm let out a feral howl its lupine-like human face howling as it bounced on Jaunes' cock.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
_"Prof-_  
_"MMPHHN!?_  
It silenced Jaune's cry with a passionate kiss as it went on.

  
"Now you see class! This Grimm is the only reason why men are allowed to be hunters! Can anyone tell me why?"  
_"OH!_ Because the Dominus is a shapeshifter!"

Weiss said happily ignoring the boy being raped by the Grim mere feet away from her own self.

  
"Yes, Miss Schnee! The Dominus is a shapeshifting Grimm! It can change its body into any type of weapon and will kill! Any huntress that comes within ten feet of it easily!"  
_Smack! Smack!"_

  
"Its claws penetrate all! Know aura and making it lethal to a huntress and its extensions can extend up to thirty yards!"  
_Smack! Smack!_  
The Grimm rode Jaune's dick as the boy howled...

* * *

 

Two hours later Jaune could barely walk. His dick was a bright red color that reminded him of hot blood. And his hips felt like jelly.  
After that impossibly tight cunt of the Grimm of all thing spent two!  
Two hours riding his cock, making Jaune scream before he pumped it full of cum.

  
At which point Pyrrha asked if Jaune could get it pregnant. Port to his horror said yes! And that Grimm uses human male cum to reproduce, however! Before Jaune could get it pregnant he needed to be fucked by a futa variant of the Grimm. Something about its cum made his cock longer balls bigger and cock able to knock the Grimm up.  
As Jaune sighed he got the next class off and honestly just wanted some food. Getting used like a living dildo did that to you.  
_"Must eat."_  
Jaune said like a zombie leaving his dorm as-  
_WHAM!_

  
Jaune _eeped!_ As a pale hand slammed across his face as Weiss smirked down at him. She was taller than Jaune much, much taller. Jaune was roughly _five foot four_ inches tall. Weiss was easily six three _without_ her heels.  
The girl _towered_ over him, she was not only taller she had thicker muscles a strong stance a firm smirk on her lips as she licked her teeth as Jaune _whimpered._

* * *

  
Jaune was _terrified._  
"Get on the bed."  
Weiss said in a cocky tone closing the door to the team RWBY dorm with an ominous _click_  as Jaune saw that the most haphazard bunk beds had been set up.  
As he gulped.  
"Weiss-  
"The bed. _Now."_  
She said in a tone that brokered no argument as Jaune whined he could barely walk as his as he limped to a bottom bed as Weiss sighed her six sis frame walking over to him as her heels tapped the rug of their room as Jaune sat down sighing in relief as Weiss stopped in front of him.

  
Her B cup breasts squarely in his face as Jaune blushed and Weiss smirked.  
"Jaune. Do you know why I dragged you here?"

The girl asked grinning like a wolf that had cornered a blushing blonde sheep.  
"No..."  
"I'm going to _fuck_ you. And there is nothing you can do about it."

  
Weiss said in a glacial tone as Jaune whimpered like a small animal.  
"Weiss please, my dick hurts-

  
"I'm not talking about your dick. I'm talking about your _ass_. I'm going to peg you right here and now."  
Weiss said as Jaune blinked.  
"How are you going to fuck my ass?"

  
"With my _fat_ Schnee dildo. Now I'm going to give you a choice. Think carefully before you answer. I'm going to the bathroom to get changed. And when I cum out I am going to fuck you within an _inch_ of your life."  
Weiss said in a seductive tone making Jaune shiver.

  
"Now. If you _agree_ to me fucking you, I _promise!_ As a woman and as a Schnee that you will enjoy this just as much as me. And I will do _everything_ in my power to make you have as much fun as I do.'  
"And if I say no?"  
"Then I'm going to come out of the bathroom and fuck you like a common whore. Not caring when you cry out in pain and it _will_ hurt. And I will fuck you like a whore in here, in public wherever the hell I fell like until I make you my anal slut. So what is your decision? Think carefully, you only get one chance."  
"I... I'll do it willingly."  
Jaune said in a defeated tone as Weiss smiled.

  
"Good! You have made a smart choice and you will not regret it! Now let me go get changed stay on the bed!"  
Weiss ordered as Jaune gulped.

  
Jaune stayed on the bed for five minutes alone before Weiss came out she was stunning. She wore a pure white leather leotard. A classic BDSM outfit but made for her colors.  
In one hand was a long silver whip!? And the other a long box, as she walked forward her crotch had a large harness on it as Jaune gulped.

  
Weiss was _gorgeous_ in every possible way her outfit pumped up her B cups making them _C's._ She walked up to Jaune with a sexy stride that made his tongue wrap itself up in knots before opening her long silver box as a long, thick blue cock was in it.

  
"This is what's going in your ass."  
Weiss said calmly taking the cock putting it in the harness as Jaune gulped.  
"How... how big is it?"  
"It's _thirteen i_ nches long, and three _wide."_  
"That's huge!"  
"It's your first time, I want you to _remember_ it.'

  
Weiss said as Jaune began to shake.  
"Now hold still this might _sting."_  
Weiss said reaching further into the box taking out three teal large pillows?

  
"Since you are doing this will I will give you the boyfriend treatment. Which you are now."  
"I'm your boyfriend?"  
"Fell _privileged._ Not many will get to say that."  
Weiss said smirking as she places three soft pillows under Jaune's ass lifting him up before-  
_Clink!_  
_"AH"_

  
Jaune gasped as Weiss clamped his legs together!? She put some type of bondage gear on his legs making them fold up and present his ass to her.  
"Is this necessary?"  
"Oh yes, I am quite the fan of bondage, do get used to it."

  
Weiss said flicking her rapier as long silver manacles appeared dragging Jaune's arms to the bedpost securing them snugly before-  
_"MPPHH!"_  
Jaune gagged as Weiss but a gag in his mouth forcing it open with a large _O_ gag.  
"There. Now you don't scream."

  
Weiss said smiling affixing Jaunes' ring gag as she sighed. She took out the last and most important item from her box of pleasure her Schnee lube. Weiss would not have used the lube if Jaune had said no.  
This lubricant made by her family was the one her mother used on her father, and her sister on her uncle when they first took thier men's' virginities.

  
The lube made anal sex much easier, allowing easier entry to the ass as sit eased the pain and would overall make Jaune's first time _pleasant,_ or so she hoped.

  
"Add as much as you think you need then _double."_  
Weiss said splurting the clear liquid on the thick fake cock of hers. As she sighed pouring some lube onto Jaune's exposed ass directly making him shudder.

  
"Breathe Jaune. I'll go slow. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do."

  
Weiss said honestly. She _did_ want Jaune to enjoy this just as much as her, she didn't just pick the blonde up for nothing. He was an _Arc_! Not only that he was _the_  Jaune Arc! The missing Arc male long since thought dead! 

If she not only brought him home _and_  fucked him into her care the rewards for her family would be endless!

  
His family name and her _company!?_ The choice was clear! She needed to _break_ Jaune into her fiance and soon. Before the others got a hand on him.  
"Take a deep breath."  
Weiss said placing the tip of her cock to his quivering drenched ass hole as Jaune rich blue eyes that Weiss found enchant darted back and forth in fear as even in terror his eight-inch dick still stood proudly making Weiss smile at his adorable fear boner.

  
"Here I go."

  
Weiss said as gripped Jaune's thin feminine hips that were even more feminine than her own as she aligned her cock and thrust it inside of him as two things happened at once.

  
Jaune _howled._ Even through his gag, his eyes shot open in pain as agony lanced through him as a scream left his gag. Weiss slammed the entirety of her thirteen inches long three wide dildo into his ass at once making tears fall from his eyes as he began to shake.

  
_"Shh! Shh!_ There, there! You are doing great!"

  
Weiss said as she cooed Jaune. She meant to go slow but it was too much! He was too vulnerable! To exposed! She slammed her cock all the way into him ignoring his pained cries and his shuddering body as she kissed his lips. She planted a wet kiss on his lips as the boy jerking in his bonds to no avail.  
His legs were bound tight and his ars pulled tautly.

  
As even if they wear not Weiss was a woman. She could hold Jaune in place with her own blunt force if that all failed as her cock drove home painfully stretching Jaune's once virgin ass making him _scream._

  
Two. Weiss paused. As soon as her cock was buried to the hilt as she froze. Planting kisses all along Jaune's neck and lips. Taking her time letting his body get used to her cock.  
" _Good boy,_ you are such a good boy you know that?"

  
Weiss cooed to him like he was a small child. Jaune blinked past his tears as Weiss kissed him all over, laying quick kisses on his lips, neck, and chest. Making sure to _tenderly_ lavish his upper body.  
She did that for over ten minutes. Not thrusting, not moving but gently kissing Jaune making him relax as his ass loosened as he finally began to calm down.

  
_"Good."_  
Weiss thought now he would be easier to fuck. As he calmed down his breathing was under control again as she smiled.  
"I'm going to move now. Be ready."  
She said pulling half of her dildo out of his ass. Making him squeal into his gag. As he nodded bere she slammed it home.  
_Smack!_  
Jaune cried out in pain as fresh tears left his eyes as Weiss frowned, this time not stopping _digging_ her dildo deep into Jaunes ass.

  
Not caring about his pained screams or struggling before-  
_"NNGHGH!?"_  
_"Gotcha._ "  
Weiss said as Jaune shuddered. She found it, her dildo rubbed his prostate making him shudder. As she did a feral grin split her face as Weiss took her cock halfway out ignoring Jaune's cried before-

_Smack!_  
She slammed her hips into his making sure to _slam_ his prostate like a piston. Making Jaune's eyes flutter as a trail of pre-cum left his still painfully hard cock. Dribbling out as she smirked.  
"Good boy. Get ready for a whole new world."  
Weiss said taking her cock out and slamming it back in.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Jaune moaned in pleasure and pain as an entirely new sensation filled him. Making his hips buck up as his eyes began to flutter as he felt a wave of pleasure from inside of him. It was like he was being _electrocuted!_  
Weiss found his special button and with the grace of a Schnee she _attacked._

  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Weiss pounded Jaune's ass like a wild animal. Any promises of being gelt long gone as she assaulted him.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
_"Take it!"_  
Weiss hissed as she fucked the now loudly moaning boy, even tied up Jaune was capable of an impressive amount of movement. He thrashed and moaned as his dick led pre-cum everywhere.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Weiss held nothing back, giving into her will instinctively her hips thrust like a maniac her wide Schnee hips slamming like a piston into Jaunes _soft_ feminine ass.

  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Jaune's ass tightened aroudn her cock like a trained whore. Her dildo making a real man out of Jaune the only way she knew how.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
By showing him how to be her _woman!_  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Schnee woman always did this. Before they let their man into them they spent days sometimes years in them. They _loved_ pegging their men. It was a great way to break them into house husband and! If done right and Weiss would do it right would build trust between her and Jaune. And that was important.

  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Jaune's ass _clapped_ like a wave on an ocean as Weiss fucked his ass.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Jaune ass was already trained in the way of a proper man. She fucked him like a pile drive plunging in his soft spongy ass with reckless abandon. Jaune's eyes shook and his body shuddered as she fucked him like a whore.  
S _mack! Smack!_  
Weiss's hips showed no mercy her hips moving into the blonde's ass at blinding speeds as swear came off her face as the bed creaked and ground under their weigh. As rough feminine grunts and sharp masculine moans filled the air as she slammed hips forward her dildo rearranging his ass like a steel hammer.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Weiss lost all track of time. She went a trace of fucking. Her hips slammed into his own like a machine as she melted into a world of pleasure. Her dildo rubbing her clit as Weiss howled with pleasure as she came over and over with every thus. As she fucked Jaune like a wild animal.  
Forcing him itno a mating press hammer his ass her hands gripping his thin feminine wast line avoiding his cock like the plague. She shot out her hand gripping and twisting his nipples making him scream as-

  
" _AHNGNNGN!"_  
Jaune came hard from ass play alone. His cock spluttered out hot white cum painting his own chest white as Weiss angel his hips changing the flow of his cum so it landed right in his _gaping_ O shaped mouth. Making Jaune cum inside of it making the boy blush wildly in embarrassment as she smiled wickedly as the boy flushed and _gagged_ as he ate his own cum as the heiress scored a hole in one filling jaw with how own cum as Weiss smiled.

* * *

 Jaune was a _risk._   A _massive_ risk. Fucking Jaune like she did was a HUGE risk. Weiss knew enough about the Arc family to know that their family was one of the ONLY families that if they had males they were practically immune to _free use._  
If you abused an Arc man their family would come down on you like a hammer and you a nail. And even a Schnee was not immune to there wrath.  
That was what made her play bold and intense.

Weiss _needed_ Jaune's hand in marriage, for her companies sake. Jaune was with Pyrrha of all people as a partner! The girl stole his virginity his other one and technical most important and now Weiss was in second place, and Schnee's are not in second place. She needed Jaune to crave her love and that was why she got desperate.

Basically raping him like this with the hope! If she gave him a pure anal orgasm he would submit to her will and she coudl work on building a loving and trusting BDSM relationships like that of her mother and father or sister and uncle.  
What? You thought Weiss was just abusing him? No sir! Weiss was for all intents a  _good_ person. She did not want to harm anyone and she just wanted someone to date and care for.

  
She _did_ want a _healthy_ relationship base on trust and consent but she knew that time was of the essence!  
As Jaune came down she undid his chains dust and metal never take her dildo out of his ass as she cooed at him.

  
"You are such a good boy. Cumming for _mamma_ like that."  
Weiss said stroking his ass. and rubbing his hair. Massaging it like it was the most precious thing in the world and for now, it was.  
Rule one any BDSM scene was after the safety of both parties was assured and after the scene was over was aftercare.  
She Needed Jaune to know she cared for him. That he was more than her fuck toy. Once she got that into his head it was the first blocker down.  
As sher rubbed his ass.

  
"You are a _good_ boy Jaune.l I _appreciate_ what you did for me today very much. You have made me _very_ happy you know?"  
"Yes, _mistress..."_  
Jaune said on his own as his eyes glazed ove with lust as Weiss squealed.

  
"Mistress?! You _do_ know your place!"

  
She said rubbing his ass hard making him moan as he squealed like a pig.  
"Jaune know this I _do_ care for you and since you are such a good boy. Tomorrow I'm going to give your special friend a lot of attention."  
Weiss hissed in a lusty tone _almost_ gripping his cock making him moan.

  
"I'm going to make this little guy squirm and pop! Just for you. Do you want that?"  
"Yes!"  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes, _mistress!"_  
"Good boy. Now let's get you cleaned up. You still have class."

* * *

  
Blake was _not_ in a good mood.  
_"Fuck!_ He's got good lips!"  
The wolf faunus student said next to her hissing in pleasure as she forced Jaune's head into her lap. As she practically mouth raped him as the other wolf faunus next to her began to jerk off his painful red dick as she smirked at the captive squirming human boy.

  
Blake was _not_ a fan of free use, the law was archaic and barbaric in her opinion. Jaune clearly did not want what was happening to him and the girls didn't care.  
_"What if it was you?"_  
Blake thought sadly as the teacher Oobleck? Lectured the glass as the girls moaned and Jaune gagged as Blake sighed knowing that she needed to tale to Jauen and soon..

* * *

"Blake right..."  
Jaune said on the Beacon rooftop. Blake _dragged_ the boy here after the lecture ignoring his cries and squawks, as Blake dragged him to the roof exposing them both to the cold night air. He thought he was going to get raped but not this...  
Blake instead of raping him senseless as she explained to him that she was from. Leaving out the Menagerie part not wanting to reveal her heritage and telling him that where she came from there was no Free use law.  
She wanted to make Jaune a _deal._

  
"You want to date me?"  
"Yes. I need to bring home a husband in three months or I will be forced to leave this school."  
"What?! That's terrible!"  
Jaune said as Blake nodded.

  
"I know. And I want to make you a deal. Be my mate and I promise no one will ever lay a finger on you without your consent again."  
Blake said her amber eyes full of promise.  
"I...  
"Make the deal Arc. I _know_ you are getting raped and I know you don't want that. And I don't what that for you either and I want it to stop. Let me be your mistress. I'll take you to the collar station tomorrow to make it official."

  
_"Collar station!?"_  
"Oh, you don't know about those. I'll take you into Vale and I will get a collar for you that will make it illegal for others to touch you."  
"I... that sounds great."  
"So you agree?"  
"Yes. I'm in."  
"Say it. Say _I Jaune Arc freely submit to Blake Belladonna as her loving mate."_  
"I Jaune Arc submit to Blake Belladonna asher loving mate."

  
"Good. Now let's go I think Jaune Belladonna is a nice name." The faunus said smirking as Jaune blushed before she planted a rough kiss on his lips making him squirm as she dove her _rough rigged_ tongue into his mouth.  
"Blake!?"  
"You are _my_ mate now Jaune. And while I will respect you, you need to pull your weight too."

  
Blake purred gripping in pleasure his painfully hard cock with her thing hands squeezing his ass and jerking his dick through his shorts.  
"Blake it _hurts!_ "  
"Shh... I Know it does, I won't hurt your cock but get on your _knees."_

  
Blake practically growled massaging Jaune's cock with her hands as he moaned.

"What? Why?"  
"It's time I show you how to _please_ me, don't worry I'll give everything you give back to you in _spades."_  
Blake purred as she forced Jaune to his knee taking off her skirt as the boy's thin human tongue was forced into her quivering cunt lips.  
_"Fuck me! Humans have the best tongues!"_

  
Blake thought already noting Jaune flawed but _eager_ tongue into her confirming her fact that the boys did, in fact, have _cunt munching_ lips. Knowing that she would have to teach him to eat her out just right. But taking stock and _shuddering_ in pleasure as the slim human tongue in her sex, not barbed or rough like a faunus tongue was as Blake _mewled_ loudly as the boy went down on his new _owner._ Blake groaned already  _relishing_ the feeling of his tongue darting itno her sex and the thought of when she  _returned_ the favor.

Cat faunus blow jobs were  _torture_ for a human man. Thier rough tongues often  _painfully_ buy  _wonderfully_ scrapped up a human's sensitive cock that was not as sturdy as a faunus dick. That fact applied _double_ to Blakes soaked faunus cunt her _rough rigged_ inner walls would  _break_ Jaune's dick apart as she sent him to heaven and hell. As Balke was already cumming thinking of she would make her lover  _scream_ her name after she tied him to a bed...

" _Take it!'_

Blake hissed as her first orgasm came her pure lost of wanting to fuck the human into the ground making her  _drench_ Jaune's face in her cunt juices as she snarled her body shaking before  _forcing_ his head back down. Blake had cum one and she would be damned if it that was her  _last_ orgasm to nigh as forced Jaune bak down mewling as his tongue  _dove_ into her drooling cunt as her foot rubbed Jauend  _painfully_ tenting cock as Jaune  _whimpered._

* * *

 

 

"Oh, kids. I miss being that young."  
A female voice said as the headmistress of Beacon walked off a girn n her lips and a smile on her face as the sound of feminine purring along with wet clicking sound filled the air as a boy learned his _place..._

* * *

  
_"Name."_  
" _Blake Belladonna."_  
Blake said her hand gripping Jaune's as they stood in line in the court of Vale.  
"Name of the male?"  
" _Jaune Arc._ "  
The boy said as the woman a pretty raven-haired faunus in her late twenties nodded.

  
"Reason for visiting?"  
"I would like to receive a collar for him."  
Blake said pulling Jaunes hand making him blush.

  
" _Proof_ of submission?"  
" _My name is Jaune Arc and I willingly submit to Blake Belladonna."_  
Blake played on her scroll as Jaune gulped.

  
"You recorded that?!"  
"I needed proof of your submission."  
"Ok. Please stick your head into the booth for measurement."

  
The woman said as Jaune complied as a thin red light went over his neck as-  
_click!_  
_"AH!"_  
Jaune gasped as something metallic wrapped around his neck as the woman put a thin grey collar on him.

  
"Please pay the fee of fifty Lien."  
"Here you go."  
Blake said paying the woman as Jaune's collar tightened around his neck making him grimace.  
"Good. Here is the remote for the collar. You can tighten it _or_ loosen as you see fit, I've engraved your name on it and now you are officially his mistress. Would you like the pet play feature added at no additional charge?"  
"I guess?"  
Blake said as a small ring was attached to Jaunes collar.  
"Here you go."

  
The woman said attaching a long black _leash_ to Jaune's collar handing the end to Blake as Jaune blushed profusely.  
"Enjoy your lives together."  
The woman said neutrally as Blake nodded.  
"We will. Come on Jaune we have to go to school now."  
"Yes, Blake-  
"Jaune?"  
"I mean yes _mistress_ Blake."  
"Good boy now let's go we have to go to the store before we head back. I need to pick up some toys for training."  
"Training _mistress?"_  
"You'll see, you enjoyed when Weiss pegged you right?"  
"Yes..."  
"Good boy. You are going to love this _store_  we will need _cuffs, harnesses, dildoes, gag, chains, and a but plug_ before we are done now come along let's not be late."  
Blake said pulling Jaune by his leash leading him out of the Vale city hall as Jaune gulped wondering whether or not his new mistress as a blessing in disguise or a curse that was waiting for the right time to attack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Jaune for his hips broke by Pyrrha! His ass ruined by Weiss! in a loving and oddly tender manner. And Blake is his new owner! What will his new owner have in store for him!? Let's just say Blake is going to be convinced that "Sharing is caring."  
> By a VERY unpleased heiress and champion in the next chapter as the train keeps on rolling! Also, I read a lot of smut. And I do take notes... from other smut writers.  
> The inspiration for the Blake scene goes to Shoddybee. He knows what it is...


	3. Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune was at his wits end, his mistress had decided to share him, he was barley passing Beacon classes and his dream was slipping out of his reach! That was until a certain favor for an ice cream loving mute leads him into a sharply dressed man as a path is opened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! The nest part orf reversed world is here! ALong with a twist ending I hope you all like it cause this story is about to shift gears into overdrive!

  "The but plug, the dildo, the ball gag _, and_ the cuffs please."

Blake said pulling the collar of her man as Jaune blushed wild as the woman manning the counter nodded.

"Will that complete your purchase?"

She asked in a monotone voice as Blake looked over her bag.

One Schnee model but plug called the tunneler, one foot long three wide black dildo with harness, one pair of fuzzy handcuffs, and one ball gag sat back up at her.

"Do you have any plugs that have tails on them? Like a dog? And if you do can you find you that I can yank on without it coming out?"

Blake asked the red-headed shopkeep who nodded.

"Got an animal fetish?"

Red asked ducking behind the counter making Blake nod.

"More or less. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, we have it, the tail-nator. You should find this one useful."

The woman said pulling out a long silver object that was about six inches long, with a spade tip and a wide base that was almost four inches wide, it looked like a silver cock but a dent in its center with along fluffy animal tail at the end.

"Will this work?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

Blake said licking her lips making Jaune flush and stutter.

"Ok, please pay now."

"Here."

Blake said paying with a card that was approved a moment later. As the woman nodded.

"Ok have fun you two."

The woman said as Blake nodded curtly.

"Jaune come."

Blake spoke in a rough voice yanking his leash making his collar pull him to her.

"Yes!"

Jaune said as Blake pulled him out of the shop and into Vale.

"Ok, now we can go back home."

Blake said pulling Jaune gently by his leash.

"Um! Blake-

"It's Mistress in public, Blake in private and only when I allow you to say that."

Blake said in a neutral tone a Jaune gulped loudly.

"Mistress."

"Yes, Jaune?"

"What... how are you going to use those toys?"

Jaune asked face bright as a tomato.

"I'm going to use them on you."

Blake said as if it were the most natural thing in the work as she pulled Jaune the six four faunus dragged the five and a half foot human with contemptuous ease.

"Now come on-

"You said you would be gentle right?"

Jaune asked his face now covered with sweat as Blake paused turning around to cock her head at him.

"Jaune. I am your _official_ l mistress, you do know what that means right?"

"Yes?"

"It means I can't rape you."

"That's good-"

"No, you don't understand. I can not rape you. Literally, I can do whatever I want to you as long as you live I have done no crime in the eyes of the law. You are my property Jaune and can and will do with you as I wish."

Blake said pinning the human to a wall gripping him by his throat.

Her superior muscles pinning Jaune with ease as he moaned.

"I thought you said that you would be gentle! "

"I did."

"You said you would respect my consent!"

Jaune squeak as Blake sighed.

"I did and I will, but first me and you need to lay out some ground rules for this relationship come on."

Blake said dragging Jaune by his leash.

Blake stopped when they were in the middle of a crowded park, men and woman most women with collard men walked around to enjoy the day as Blake sat down with him.

"Jaune we need to talk, I know this relationship might not be... ideal but it does not have to be cruel."

Blake said putting a clawed hand on Jaune's shoulder making him gulp.

"Ok. What does that mean."

Jaune asked blushing profusely as Blake took her strong but soft hand and placed it on his crotch making him moan.

"Blake! We are in public!"

Jaune hissed as Blake began to squeeze his crotch causing Jaune to gasp as his still sore cock began to stir.

"Blake we-

'Jaune. I am your mistress. I _own_ you, and I will touch you whenever and wherever I fell like it. Do you understand?"

Blake asked fishing Jaune's dick out of his zipper. His eight inches of cock still a painful raw red from the recent loss of its virginity sprung out making Jaune whimper.

"List to me Jaune, I am your owner, and I can be as nice."

Blake said gently running her hand over Jaune's cock making his back shudder-

"Or as cruel as I want."

Blake said gripping his shaft crushing it's middle making Jaune yelp in pain.

"It _hurts!"_

"I know and that was me being gentle just so you know."

Blake said releasing her grip on his dick making Jaune's eyes begin to water.

"Now, here's what's going to happen. I don't ask much of you. I only ask for your complete and utter obedience. You will do what I say how I say the moment I say this. And in return I won't rape you nor hurt you, do you understand?"

Blake said stoking Jaune's dick making wet fit noises fill the air as Jaune moaned as her deceptively soft hand stroked his shaft.

"Listen I know this will be rough at first but I am not a cruel woman. Do as I say and I will not abuse nor harm you."

Blake said stroking Jaune faster making him wince and writhe in pain as his terribly sensitive cock began to leak precum, his erection betraying him as he gripped his pants.

"Blake!  Please! "

"Shh... I know it hurts bear with me. Some pain is going to be a part of this you need to learn how to handle it."

Blake said doubling her hand's pace running it up and down his cock in a blur of white as electric jolts of pleasure filled his mind,  his legs spasmed and his breathing hitched as Blake stroked his cock.

"Blake!"

"Look I know this is rough but I am the woman. I'm the alpha of this relationship, you are the beta.'

Blake hissed into his ear making a cold whimper fall out of his mouth, a cold chill going down Jaune's back as she pressed her soft c cup breasts into his arm. Making Jaune relish the soft lumps of heaven that were smashed against him.

"Good boy, don't worry about the pain, I know it hurts."

Blake said making Jaune tremble, his cock felt like it was being torn off! His dick skin was painful red and getting brighter and brighter with every stroke of her hand.

Blake force Jaune to cry out the boy begging her at the top of his lungs to stop, to wait to give his brutalized cock a break before-

 

_"AHH!"_

 

Jaune cried as he came Blake made him cum as her hand coaxed an orgasm from him. The boy shuddered shooting out his load all over his short jeans and Blake's hand coating her white with cum as the boy shuddered.

"Good boy cum for mama."

 

Blake cooed as tears left Jaune's eyes as he whimpered into her neck.

 

"Shh. Good boy, good boy. You came for your mistress."

 

Blake said never once letting her hand leave Jaune's cock, as she gently stroked him making him firmly with very gentle pull on his cock that felt like she was going to pull it off.

"Please... mistress... I need a break."

Jaune said his voice breaking as Blake smirked at him, letting her strokes die down as she held Jaune and nipped his ear making him whimper.

"Listen this is going to be a relationship, and as such, we need open communication. Tell me anything you want to know."

Blake asked holding Jaune's cock in her hand in a firm but gentle manner as he sniffled.

"Will we have sex tonight?"

"Yes. You are my man and I really should claim you as soon as I can why?"

Blake asked surprised as his trembling doubled as real tears? Came from his eyes.

"Jaune?"

"It hurts..."

"What hurts? And remember it's it hurts _mistress."_

Blake chided increasing her hand's press ever so slightly on his cock.

"When I have sex! It hurts a lot, I  don't know why and I don't like it."

Jaune said as  Blake froze.

"Did... did no one tell you the birds and the bees?"

"The what?"

"Oh boy, ok calm down I can explain this. When a woman gets aroused she gets wet."

Blake said using her free hand to open her short shorts showing her drenched lacy black panties and removing them to show her dripping slit.

"You see when I'm aroused as I am now I get wet. The pussy is an important part of my body and as such it has defenses against infection."

"What does that have to do with it."

"Cunt juice acts as a type of lubricant and sterilization. It kills germs and lubricates a cock, unfortunately, you dick skin is soft and frail and when you put pussy juice on it it makes it... vulnerable."

_"Vulnerable?"_

"It's acidic and your skin is not strong enough to deal with it, normally it would just cause discomfort, but when you put your cock in a cunt, the cunt tries to _break_ off the cock. Twisting and writhing almost tearing off the skin and causing pain."

"Will that happens every time?!"

"Thankfully no, just like a scab the more you fuck the less it hurts, and eventually your dick will get used to it getting tougher skin almost like a scab and you can fuck freely. The first few times will hurt a LOT but the quicker and harder you do this the better you will be."

Blake said suddenly taking Jaune's other hand and shiver his finger into her dripping cunt.

"Finger me Jaune, see how I'm squeezing you?"

Blake asked as Jaune gaped his cock twitch as Blakes impossibly tight insides gripped his finger. His three fingers were squeezed into her cunt. Making him moan as her fleshy inside attacked like an animal gripping and pulling him into her sex.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight, my cunt's hungry and it needs to feed," Blake growled as Jaune whimpered.

"Can you be gentle mistress, please?"

"I suppose I can... I won't always be gentle I usually will NOT but since you a willing sub I can make an exception, just this once."

Blake said kissing Jaune on the lips making him moan...

* * *

 "Um... Blake?"

"Yes, Jaune?" The faunus asked pulling her human by his collar making him gasp as she lead him into Beacon.

"Where do I sleep?"

"In your bed. I wish I could get you into my bed but you are a team leader. I can't very well cause the team to fall apart now can I?" Blake asked smiling in an enigmatic way as she lead Jaune down into the courtyard of Beacon. Pulling his collar firmly but not roughly by the leash. She was already in charge of Jaune and saw no need to make his life more uncomfortable than it had to be. At least for the moment. She would need to do weekly disciplines of Jaune to make sure he acted right but besides that? He was mostly free, or as free as men could be in this-

"Jaune!"

Twin voices said as Blake hissed, Pyrrha and Weiss her once competition now her somewhat acquaintance and team rushed at her anger in their eyes as Jaune quaked.

"Blake they are mad"

"They won't lay a hand on you. _I_ swear."

Blake said pulling his leash forward as she felt fear. Blake did not like that only she made Jaune shake in fear, she was his mistress, not Pyrrha or Weiss! If any of these broads thought they were going to get a finger on her sub then they were-

_'JAUNE!"_

_"BELLADONNA!"_

Both Pyrrha and Weiss yelled as she assailed her. Shouting yells threats filled the air as both women shouted slurs, insults course sand-

"Enough! Both of you! Are you really going to yell in front of a boy!?"

Blake snapped at the two of them silencing them in a moment.

"Honestly! Jaune!"

"Yes!?"

"On your knees!"

"What!?"

"You heard me! Form a chair!"

Blake yelled pulling Jaune down on all fours. The small boy yelped! As Blake literally forced him down onto all fours making Jaune blush wildly as she did.

"Mistress!? What are-

_"MPFFFGGLLRR!"_

Jaune gagged as Blake suddenly _forced_ the ball gag into his mouth making Jaune gag on it, the odd rubbery taste filled his mouth as Blake slammed her red ball into him. Jaune felt a rush of air as his pants?! Blake pulled down his pants and boxers exposing his ass to the win making him blush as-

"MPHHH!"

Jaune screamed into his hag as something large and wide was forced into his ass. Blake shoved the Schnee family but plug up his ass forcing it inside ass the dildo began vibrating as it began twisting and forcing its' way up Jaunes ass the nearly fist sided object on a crash course with Jaune's prostate making him moan. The pleasure from the device and the stretching of his asshole make Jaune squirm as he felt a snug _soft_ form forcing its way over his ears as Blake side a pair of ear muff on him before his world went black as she blindfolded him. Jaune felt near total sensory deprivation as the dildos rhythmic pulses filled his ass. His tight velvety walls was busy being forced apart as her plug went to work on his ass, forcing its way in and drilling its way up inside of him.  

Jaune moaned into the gag as he felt his own cock harden as the but plug drilled inside forcing his walls apart as it dug into him. Jaune screamed in pleasure his face hot with embarrassment as-

_"MPPFFHH!"_

Jaune groaned as something large and soft? Slammed on him as it took him less than a second to realize it was Blake!?

_"She's treating me like a chair!?"_

Jaune thought face bright with embarrassment as Blake literally sat on his back, using him as a living chair as she began to argue?! Jaune guessed by her frantic hip moves made him groan as she sat on his back.

_"I am not a chair!"_

Jaune thought fist balled as-

" _MMPPHH!"_

Jaune cried out in bliss as the searching dildo found it's target, reaching Jaunes _special button_ before doubling its vibrations as it began to drill into his prostate. Jaune felt his cock throb as it began to shake and pulse at it began to lead a steady stream of leaking cum down onto the ground. Jaune felt horrible!

He was half naked, with a gag in his mouth gagged, blindfolded, earmuffs, with a girl who was supposed her to protect him sitting on his back and arguing with another woman as-

_"Get-_

_WHAP!_

Jaune yelped as he tried to shake only for Blake to spanked his ass. Delivered an aura infused palm to his plump rear making Jaune maon. He felt his cheeks turn red as-

_Whack!_

Another spank Jaune moned squirm more as-

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

A trio of rough painful spanks landed on his ass making Jaune gag screaming into his gag as he went still. As if to reinforce the point Blake rubbed his ass gently making him coo as she reinforces his sit command as Jaune with stiff as Blake began to negotiate his case with the other women in front of him.

The process went on for at least half an hour! Blake talking to the women while Jaune moaned, the drill crushing his sensitive prostate making him moan into his gag. Every time Jaune went an inch! Out of line, Blake gave a whap! to his ass making him squirm. Even when the prostate vibrations became too much and his cock fired off, he hears Blake and the girl gilled through his muffled ears as Blake tapped his ass lightly. Making him blush. Jaune was emasculate humiliated and he wanted to die! He wished he never came to Beacon! he never met Blake and-

'AHH!"

Jaune gagged as his ag was removed, he ears uncovered and eyes allowed to see. Soon the weight on his back was lifted as the plug was removed from his ass that greedily against his best wishes fought to keep it in with a wet plop! As Jaume moaned a blake pulled him up.

"Jaune."

"Mistress..."

"Good news! After much deliberation, I have decided with  according to you that I wil _l share.”_

Blake said with an even tone making Jaune gulp. He hastily pulled up his pants hiding his rapid blush as she ignored the pile of cum on the floor with a bright blush.

“Share Mistress?”

“Yes Jaune, share. Pyrrha _and_ Weiss have made it abundantly clear that sharring you is much better that simply hogging you to myself.” Blake said purring an deadly tun as Jaune began to sweat…

* * *

 Jaune was having a bad day.

_"AHH!"_

Pyrrha screamed as Jaune's tongue finally pushed her over the edge making her climax.

"Yes!" Pyrrha yelled shouting in pleasure as she shot her hands down forcing Jaune's mouth into her slit. Making the boy moan as she climaxed all over the boy. Painting his face with her love juices. Pyrrha moaned gripping Jaune by his short locks making him squirm. Pyrrha loved her partner and future husband's tongue!

 

No other thing could make her cum as quick and as hard as Jaune's thing talented mouth! Pyrrha groaned as the electric shockwaves of pleasure filled her body. She knew that she was getting ready for the day but she did not care! She was loving this! She needed to get off like this at least once a day and having Jaune wake her up like this was amazing!

 

She was also glad he learned to cum from eating her out as well. His eight inches throbbing as it discharged on the bed making a pool of hot white cum from under him. Pyrrha chuckled at the site if she had the chance and she _thought_ Blake would no know she would make sure she gave jaune just as much as he did, sucking him, jerking him, slipping his cock between her tits and _pumping_ it until she came of she would simply ride Jaune till he passed out!

 

But Blake always seemed to know who fucked Jaune out of turn. Blake made their marriage a shared deal and this was Blake's week to _break_ Jaune's cock. Pyrrha and Weiss would have to wait and if they or really and more importantly _Jaune_ wanted to cum he was going to have to learn how to improvise his own pleasure as Pyrrha and Weiss would make sure he always finished...

 

 _Gentle._ He wanted Weiss to be gentle. That was the same two words Jaune always said be gentle, and if Weiss would allow him to say please. But Weiss had not allowed him to say that. She had strapped him down to her bed lifting his thin oddly well-muscled legs up high, exposing his rock hard erection with a slim silver ring with the Schnee family symbol wrapped tightly over his aching blue balls. That ring would only allow Jaune to cum after Weiss had. Her own ring attached to the knob of her dildo. Her long foot of fake Schnee cock stood proudly in the air as she looked down to her squirming future husbands plump rear that was just being to have Weiss fuck him until he could not walk right!

 

"Shhh, this is going to hurt, but it will also feel good ok?"

Weiss asked wiping the tears that fell from jaune cafe off with a gloved hand as she smiled at her lover's trapped form. Jaune moaned his mouth gagged with a shiny silver ball that was hooked to a long white collar, that hugged his mouth, making a large _O_ shape appeared in his face.

 

Weiss smiled she liked seeing her future lover like this, tied up, cowering tears rolling down his face, it was _wonderful._

"Are you ready?" Weiss purred sliding her barley lubricated dildo to his waiting puckered ass, Jaune shook his head vehemently his rich cerulean blue eyes wide with fear as tears fell down his cheeks. "Is that a yes?" Weiss asked already knowing her answer.

Jaune shook his head no his tears actually flailing over her bed as she giggled, taking a slim hand and wiping away a tear, taking the moisture and licking it.

 

 _"Salty!"_ Weiss said with a grin as she bit Jaune's neck making him moan out loud as she rubbed his puckered hole with her cock. Teasing his waiting entrance making Jaune shake as-

_"MMMMPPP!"_

 

Jaune howled into his gag as Weiss shoved the entirety of her dildo into her lover's ass. Making sure to hilt herself far into his hole. Relishing his muffled scream that came from the O gag in his mouth. Jaune's throat shook like a leaf as Weiss slammed her cock into his ass. Hitting his prostate in one solid thrust!

 

"There we go! Nice and full right?" Weiss cooed in a sickly sweet voice as Jaune shook his head, his minimally lubed ass stretched to the absolute limit as her cock plowed into it.  The long thick Schnee dildo struck like a sword into Jaune's tight hole. Pulling and stretching it to its limit. The boys _abused_ ass hole making Jaune scream into his gag as his cock throbbed.

 

Weiss purred admiring how Jaune squirmed when she had him stuffed. The boy was meant to take a cock! She knew it the moment she laid eyes on him! The boy's ass was like a magic glove! Really! Jaune's semblance made it so that no matter how hard Weiss tried he always keep his virginal tightness!

 

"I wish I had a cock! I'd wreck your ass every damn day!"

 

Weiss shouted as she began to thrust into her lover. Her long teal dildo plowing in and out of his abused asshole. Making the low wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air.  Weiss cried out as her own vibrator rubbed her clit.

 

Her small knob relishing the attention that her bussing knob gave her. Her every thrust into Jaunes tight ass making her panties get even more soaked with her own love nectar. Weiss howled as she slammed her hips forward.

 

_Smack! Smack!_

 

Weiss let out a bestial how as she plundered Jaune's ass. Her hips crashing down into his ass like an metal drill  making him cry out. Jaune gave a gurgled moan as he choked! Weiss cock plunged in and out of his ass making sure to slam into his _sensitive_ prostate!

 

Weiss had been put in charge of Jaune's anal training. She made sure to know how to make him cry out when she hammered his prostate! _Smack! Smack!_ Her cock plunged forward as Weiss _angled_ her hips striking his sensitive button relentlessly making sure she dug into him. His body shook as an orgasm tried and failed to occur.

 

His balls tensed and throbbed turning a dark shade of blue as Weiss denied him again!

 

She had been _edging_ Jaune all day! Attaching three small egg-shaped vibrators to his cock head, before attaching her tight cock ring to his balls! Making sure to tease him all day pushing him to the edge of pleasure time and time again only to deny him his release making him squirm.  Weiss loved to do this! To tease Jaune ruthlessly! Edging him relentlessly during the day only to plow his tight ass in between classes!

 

_Smack!_

"Come on Jaune! You only have five minutes! If I don't cum then neither do you!"

Wess warned her lover her hips slamming into Jaune’s with an frantic pase, her cock plunging in and out of his ass destyoring hes snesitve button making him scream with pleasure as she wiped her face her thin brow filled with sweat as Jaune moaned, trying to move his hips back making Weiss smirk.

 

Jaune was in a losing battle every time she thrust her vibrator rubbed over her clit but! She had purposefully set it to a _low_ setting making it very difficult for her to cum. Jaune was almost never going to get a realize! All he was doing was making him stress! Weiss loved holding the power over him!

 

Watching his face twist in pain and pleasure! His shamed form getting his its way inside of him. Slamming into him time and time again stealing whatever passed for masculine pride as Weiss made sure to let him know that her cock was twice! As long and as thick as his own drooling member! It made her _soaked!_

 

_Smack!_

Weiss gave a harsh slap to Jaune's ass as she ravished his hole. Making him moan into his gag as-

"AHH!

 

Weiss gasped as despite her own precautions she came!? Her cunt spasmed and shook as she tossed her head back and moaned.

 

 _"JAUNE!"_ Weiss cried as she came his cock fired painting her chest with his cum as Jane finally! Had his first orgasm of the week and-

 

"Did I give you _permission_ to cum?" Weiss hissed as Jaune's eyes widened in fear as Weiss smirked.

 

"You _bad_ boy! Now clean that mess up with your tongue!" The heiress said as the boy cowered. ..

"DAMN!"

 

Blake shouted as she finally! Finally had a cock in her cunt! Jaune's stupid _thick_ human cock slammed into her cunt!

 

"Goddess help me!" Blake whimpered as her horrendously unused cunt was stretched out by the stupid human cock inside of her. Blake saw white and growled like a predator. Her sex spasming and squeezing around the fleshy invader inside of it. Her rough rigged walls clamping down on Jaune's cock wrapping him in what could only be described as hot wet _sandpaper!_

 

Jaune let out a _scream_ from the bed his eyes wide in pain as he bit his tongue, he knew crying would not help as Blake began to grind on his cock. Making sure to angle it at the perfect! Position to hit her G spot making her groan in pleasure.

"Fuck me! Your human cock is _amazing!"_

Blake growled pulling on the leas of Jaune's collar. Yanking him up by his chain pulling her human deeper into her sex. Blake screamed.

 

Jaune's cock was like magic! It reached all the way inside of her making her moan out loud as she felt her inner walls spasm around it. Her cunt was so wonderfully pulled apart, making her body tremble as she gasped.

"Oh, you are the best cock I have ever ridden!" Blake said as she ground on Jaune making him yelp in pain!

Jaune was not having a very good time.

_Smack! Smack!_

The rough harsh sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air. Blake slammed her hips down onto Jaune making him moan. Her wide child-bearing hips slammed down onto Jaune's cock making her amber eyes roll up into her head as her body spasmed and Jaune screamed.

Blakes so-called training of his cock was not pleasant. Blake had explained that the quickest way for Jaune to enjoy sex was for him to have it!

 

If Blake went as rough as possible from the beginning it would make Jaune's cock harden and able to take her much quicker!

_Smack! Smack!_

 

Blake bounced up and down slamming her hip on and off Jaune's cock, her cunt greedily inhaling his cock. Gripping and squeezing it, crushing his cock in the rough rigged folds of her sex that snaked and contorted around Jaune's cock like a boa constrictor making him scream.  

Blake bounced on his cock like a woman possessed, pulling Jaune's neck to her slamming their lips together in a passionate kiss.

 

The Beacon guest room bed shaking and groaning as she fucked him on hit. Jaune moaned and screamed into her mouth Blakes cunt gripping his cock making his mind go blank with pain and pleasure as he felt like he was in a warm toothy vice!

Her cunt milking and peeling his cock making him scream as-

"Blake"!

"Cum!"

Blake ordered as Jaune fired. Filling her to the core with his cum as-

"AHH!"

Jaune screamed as something _bit_ his cock! Blake felt her inner teeth sink as she moaned. She didn't know what type of evolutionary quirk have cat females the teeth, to keep a cock in them during sex but she thanked the goddess for it every day! It felt great to cum while she sank her fangs into Jaune's cock milking him for every drop of his cum as they both climaxed screaming each other's names as they passed out.

 

Jaune was ready to fall...This was not the life he wanted...

The blonde boy felt like dying. He had nothing left in Beacon. He was barely passing his classes, all his attention on servicing his mistresses. Pyrrha made him _consistently_  eat her out in class and with Weiss’s _constant_ painful edging made his attention minimal at best making any knowledge he learned tenuous at best and it made passing test almost impossible. At this rate, he feared he might flunk out!

 

And when he did not have Pyrrha as his classmate he could barely pay attention. Weiss's eggs kept him on edge literally. Her small eggs forcing him into stillness as her damned cock ring prevented his release! Combine that with the relentless anal poundings she gave him in between classes he could not even sit down without _yelping_ in pain!

 

Seriously! Weiss knew that he was sensitive! So what he was a permanent anal virgin! He was still a person! He needed gentle sex too! Not that he thought that was possible anymore and lastly Blake…

 

True to her word Blake had stopped any and he meant ANY woman beside Pyrrha and Weiss from coming within a foot of him but! She also made it impossible for Jaune to sit down. Her cunt that had teeth!? For some reason that only came down during his orgasm. Forcing all of his cum into her refusing to let go only retracting when he finished riding him every night for so long and hard that he was double sore the next morning and was forced to once again study over three times as hard…

* * *

 "I'm sorry mam you do not have enough."

The voice of a cashier said as Jaune sighed. He was on an errand today. His mistresses had ordered him to go out to buy the supplies for Beacon and now he stood in line in a grocery store behind a small _petite_ multi colored woman who had attempted buy  a liter ton of ice cream making her pout as her card was suddenly declined as he sighed.

"I'll pay for her."

"Sir?"

"It's ok. I got her ice cream."

Jaune said as he bought the treat that a small beautiful tri-colored woman was trying to buy. He was damned so far but that didn't mean he could not help her out. As he paid for her treat the woman turned to him making him stutter. She was not only beautiful she was drop dead gorgeous. Her enrapturing tri colored eyes that seemed to  _swallow_ him whole as Jaune saw the most curvaceous, alluring hours glass figure of a women who made his heart  _stutter_ as she autern up to him licking her lips and flashing him an enigmatic smile...

* * *

 

 "So let me get this _straight._ You found a guy who bought you ice cream?"

Roman asked scratching his head as his _partner_ brought home another  _problem_ making him groan out loud as his second nodded.

"So then you brought him here?"

Once again Neo nodded as Roman groaned.

"And why may I ask did you bring him here oh partner of mine?"

"Umm excuse me? Roman? What's the problem?"

A small blonde with a collar holding a bag of groceries said as the thief sighed.

"The problem kid is Neo knowing that we are literally! Criminals have shown you not only our hideout but our faces so! Long story short well there is no easy way to say this kid."

"You want to but a bullet in my head?"

"Wow! You don't bull shit! I like that! But yeah, so unless you got a damn convincing reason for me not to kill you..."

"No... go ahead I'm not one for sticking around."

"Oh? A bit suicidal are we? Let me guess Beacon got you down?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I used to go there, kid! Let me guess some girl said she's protecting you and ended up fucking you three ways from Sunday?"

The man in the pure white tux asked taking out a large brown cigar and lighting it with a practiced ease. Inhaling a large puff of smoke as he let out a large white cloud of smoke.

"Yeah... I thought she would protect me."

"You see kid! That's your problem! You never trust a woman! _Ever!_ You can't trust em!"

"But you trust Neo? Is that it?" Jaune signed as the beautiful woman signed back to him.

"Yeah, that's how you say it cutie!"

"Neo is a bit different! She's unique!"

"Unique?"

"She's not like the rest! You know there is probably one woman you trust right?"

"Yeah... her name is _Ruby Rose..."_

" _Rose?_ You mean Summer's kid? That makes sense if anyone would treat you right it's her, well! That’s nice and all but it’s time to die kid! Unless...

"Unless?"

"Well tell me Jaune was it? Do you _want_ to be a hunter?"

"More than anything."

"Are you willing to _fight_ to do it?"

"Yes."

"I see! You see Neo is no fool! She would never just bring someone here unless she had a plan!"

"A plan?"

"Neo! He is strong right?"

_"Strongest student I've seen!"_

"Good! Now Jaune no more bs. Neo knows you are strong, you can fight well so why let girls beat you down?"

"I don't want to hurt people. I came here to fight Grimm, not other humans."

"So you _can_ fight?"

"Can I? I had the best trainer ever! She taught me everything I know." Jaune said as Roman smirked at the younger boy who he started to see as an  _investment_. 

"Well then let me ask you this Jaune! If I told you there was an out of the free use system, a way for a man like you to get equal rights in this world what would you say?"

"I would say I need that."

"Good! Cause I know how to help you!"

"Really? How?"

"Simple, have you ever heard of the _exemplary_ male program?"

"No.. what's that?"

"Well put it like this. Grimm are bad. Everyone knows we need talented people women and men to fight them so! If a man shows that he is an _exemplary_ candidate he can be removed from the free use system!"

"How do I do that?"

"Simple you go _right!_ Up to Opal look her square in her damned grey eyes that don't give a fuck and you say, I believe I am an _exemplary_ male and would like to prove it! Then you must fight ten! Huntresses in training back, to back to back-

"I _only_ need to beat ten huntresses?" Jaune asked his voice gaining back a shred of hope as Roman and Neo paused, sending each other a look of confusion.

"Jaune... you need to fight _ten_ huntresses back to back _without_ a break."

"And? I can do that."

"Jaune if you lose they _will_ rape you. _Repeatedly_ " Roman added with emphasis on the repeatedly part. 

"Roman. I won't lose."

Jaune said as the man smiled.

"I like you kid! Neo good job with this one! Now Jaune tell me how you plan to be an exemplary male..."

* * *

 

 "I believe I am an exemplary male and would like to prove it."

Jaune said as the headmistress of Beacon dropped her mug and raised a silver eyebrow to Jaune.

"Oh _really_ now Mister Arc? Do you truly think that  _you_ of all people are exemplary Jaune?"

"No I know it and I would like to prove it."

"Hmmm. Very well then meet Glynda in the arena I'm sure we can drum up some candidates for you to fight." Opal said nodding once to the prodigal boy who smiled brightly already  _tearing_ off his collar. " _Interesting... he has spine for a male... I hope he does something with it."_ Opal though as a low smile crept across her face as Jaune  _hurled_ his collar into a nearby trash can as he drew he sword and  _marched_ into the arena...

* * *

 

 _"Students!_ Here are the rules! You ten are here to test mister Arc's claim of being an Exemplary male! You will all fight him one after another after another. If you all fail to beat him he will be removed from the free use system and any! Collar or contract formed on him is null and void!"

Glynda said as she looked at Jaune.

 

"Mister Arc are you ready?"

 "Yes, mam." Jaune said smoothly flipping his sword as he grinned. His opponents were easy. So far it was team RWBY, NPR a tall blonde monkey faunus with a staff and wrapped breasts, with a nice pair of abs and two second years. One with a brown beret the other a tall bunny faunus who was taking pictures of him earlier stood ready to teach the male a lesson.

"The first challenge step up!"

The dean said as Yang strode up to the arena.

"Hope you are ready to _Yang!"_

"We'll see," Jaune said as he put down his shield twirling his sword as Glynda nodded.

_"BEGIN!"_

The dean yelled as they charged…

* * *

 

 It was over in _less_ than an hour. Glynda felt her mouth fall and her wand plummet. It was impossible. This had only ever happened once before! In thirty minutes ten women the most promising of her class had faced one lone male with nothing but a sword and in less than half an hour all of her most promising students had fallen to the man's simple basic nonshift blade.

A sword rose and fell as gauntlets were shattered, a cord was cut, a rapier was crushed, a hammer split in two. A pair of gun blades dices into pieces. A staff sliced into three. A spear was sent back into its owner, a Gatling gun has demolished a camera cracked and it the end a scythe was shattered. Every time Jaune's blade met another piece of metal it  _shattered_ into a thousand pieces and sent their users aura  _deep_ into the red in one swift strike! 

 

_"HAH!"_

_"KYA!"_

Ruby _eeped_ as Jaune brought down his sword ina terrify arc the weapon glowing as it hit Crescent Rose and made it _shatter!_ Ruby's prized scythe joined all the other girl's weapons as broken shattered pieces of metal as-

"Winner... _Arc?!"_

Glynda half gasped half stuttered as-

"Hell yeah! I won! Now what?" Jaune said pumping his fist high into the air as the dean let her cane drop as-

 

"Mister Arc. I have only seen this display from a male _once_ before in my tenure at this school but I am proud to see it again."

Opal said with a smug grin on her lips walking down to the arena floor smiling ear to ear. _Ignoring_ the pained groans and crises from Jaune's once opponents who laid to the said gawking at their recently shattered weapons.

 "Jaune. You are without a doubt one of in not the most exemplary male that I have ever seen. From this day onward you are hereby free of the free use system. Your life, your will and most notably your body is yours once again. And you can live your life free of anyone acting against your consent _without_ first challaning you to a battle and  _defeating_ you only if you accept said challenge. Feel free to deny  _any_ who come to you."

 "Thank you, mam."

 "Do not thank me mister Arc. Thank yourself you _earned_ it."

 Opal said smiling ear to ear as the second man ever to take the title of exemplary male grinned.

* * *

 

 Pyrrha was despite all her appearance, reputation and overall looks not perfect. She was a human, a very emotional, hormonal and now furious human.

"Say _Ahh!"_

_"AHH!"_

Jaune said opening his mouth were his now official girlfriend Ruby Rose fed him a chicken nugget.

"Decliosus Ruby!"

"Stop it! You are making me blush!"

"No really! All your food is delicious!"

"Jaune! Stop it!"

Ruby teased before leaning in kissing Jaune's hard in his lips, stealing a passionate kiss from _her_ man while in full view Pyrrha felt her brain snap! The damn child stole her husband!? She did not want to be more shocked at, Jaune somehow not beating one but ten!? Huntresses back to back without so much breaking a sweat or this... his girlfriend Ruby Rose...

The diminutive Reaper had confessed to him right after his win. Saying she did not know if she truly loved him but wanted to find out. Ever since then Jaune and Ruby were a perfect couple and Pyrrha wanted to blast Ruby's brains out for stealing her man... Ruby  _ate_ the envious glares of the other girls as she kissed her lovers mouth. Loving how she  _finally_ got an _exclusive_ boyfriend! No more free use mant no one else touched Jaune! No one got close! Jaune had  _denied_ all attempts to have his will challenged and after Ruby one day bit her bullet and  _asked_ Jaune out he said yes and the rest was history...

* * *

 

 "Jaune? What's the occasion?" Ruby asked as her boyfriend pulled her into a fancy restaurant in the better part of Vale. Ruby didn't know why Jaune wanted to take her out only that he wanted her to meet somebody who was very  _special_ to him. Special how Ruby did not know Special in how Jaune was to her, how he made her heat fill with butterflies, or speical as in the necklace that dangles from his neck identifying hin as a  _exemplary_ male freeing him of the free use laws. 

"Simple! I told you how I was trained in the wilds right? Party of two. Arc."

"Right this way sir. She is waiting for you."

A deer waitress said as-

"She?"

"Ruby it's time you meet my master!"

Jaune said leading Ruby to table in the _far_ back of the restaurant where a tall redhead woman dressed in pitch black leather with along red sword on her lap along with a pair of bull horns sat smiling.

"Jaune who is this?"

"Is this the girl Jaune? She is cute."

"Ah _, Ruby!_ Meet my master! She taught me everything I know about fighting! She even helped me remake my sword!"

"Umm hi! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! Who are you?' Ruby said nervous about Jaune knowing another  _older_ woman and-

"It is nice to meet your Ruby. My name is Eve child _, Eve Taurus."_

The  _mercenary_ legend said smiling as Ruby gulped and almost passed out as  _the_   _Eve_ _Taurus_ winked and grinned roughly at her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the twist! Who else could teach Jaune but Eve? Legendary mercenary supreme!? Well I know this chapter was a long way cumming but I hope you liked it! Stress Relief is next and oh boy! Will that have an ending none of you will ever see cumming...


	4. Harem's ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Ruby go out! Him Ruby and Eve have a brief talk! Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss get jealous! And Jaune gets some additions to his harem! The update you have been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I was looking for a beta and I found one! So expect better chapters and I'm sorry for the wait!

Ruby Rose was not what you may call a social butterfly. She did not interact well with the outside world, she was so awkward that even with a law in place that said she could fuck the life out of her boyfriend with or without his consent she STILL couldn’t bring herself to take that step.

 

Speaking of said boyfriend, he’d earned his freedom just recently and while that was good and she was happy with him this was too much!

 

Ruby didn't know what to say now that Eve Taurus, legendary mercenary, soldier of fortune and trainer of her boyfriend Jaune, sat in front of her. Her light calm blue eyes blinking calmly, betraying no emotion, Ruby on the other hand almost passed out from the shock.

 

"Eve?!"

 

"That is my name my little Rose."  The faunus woman stated smiling coolly at Ruby who blushed rapidly.

 

"HI! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose!" Ruby stammered, her shock limiting her vocabulary somewhat.

 

"I know who you are child, Jaune has told me all about you, now sit you need to rest. You look just about ready to faint on the spot." Eve said, gently patting her seat as Jaune grinned.

 

"Yeah, Ruby come on!" Jaune called out as Ruby leapt into the seat, preparing to meet the woman who trained her man. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Blake was not having a good week.

 

"Say ah!" Ruby instructed sweetly as Jaune opened his mouth.

 

"AHH!" Ruby smiled widely and placed the strawberry into his mouth.

 

"Good boy! Who's a good boy? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Ruby called happily, one hand caressing his blonde locks while she pecked Jaune on the lips from his position on the Red Reaper’s lap. 

 

The boy barely fit, but they made it work, the two lovers sat canoodling in the cafeteria as they ate lunch, completely ignoring the jealous glares of everyone around them.   

 

Jaune and Ruby were the hot topics of the fucking  _ year.  _ The youngest girl in all of Beacon had snagged herself a true male, the first man in over thirty years to break out of the free use system and who now belonged only to her.  

"Say Ahh!"

 

_ "AH!" _ Jaune eagerly swallowed the offered food once more. Ruby smiled petting her man as he ate her food.

 

"I love you Jaune!"

 

"I love you, Ruby!" Jaune said smiling as the two shared a sloppy kiss Ruby sealing her lips to his as they made out.

 

Blake hissed, biting her teeth as she saw her mate being touched by another female. _ ‘You ungrateful male! I did everything for you! I did everything to make you safe and this is how you repay me?!’ _ Blake hissed internally, her claws shooting out of her fingers as she glared. 

 

She wasn’t alone with her dark thoughts, Weiss and Pyrrha both shot devilish glares at the pair as they made out.

 

_ ‘I am your partner! You are mine! You are my property!’ _ Pyrrha thought, her anger causing her Semblance to flare and envelop her tray in a black glow.

 

_ ‘When I get my hands on you I am going to fuck your ass so raw you are limp!’ _  Weiss vowed.

 

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled her hips slammed down as hard as they could her inhumanly tight diamond breaking cunt gripped Jaune's cock making him cry out.

 

"Ruby!" Jaune yelled as he felt his cock fired! His dick exploded like a cannon his eight inches of cock fired into Ruby's diamond making cunt his seed shooting up into her unprotected womb slamming into her vulnerable ovaries drowning them with thick virile Arc seed.  

 

"Jaune!" Ruby cried out her womb filled with the thick seed of her lover Jaune moaned his eyes roll to the back of his head as his cock continued to pulse, his dick fired into her cunt stretching her already impossibly tight cunt out his dick stretched out her sex as Ruby rode out her orgasm left her.

 

Ruby moaned weakly her eyes briefly going to the top of her head as her hips slammed down with force onto Jaune's own pelvis a heavy smack! Filled the air as flesh met flesh.  Ruby ran her hands up and down Jaune's short blonde hair her man's hair really. 

 

Ruby gave a small tug forward pulling on the small black and red collar with the words  **Love** embroidered on it. Ruby kissed Jaune on the lips her lips making a vacuum seal on his own.

Jaune moaned whimpering into her mouth the two sharing a steamy kiss as Ruby felt her love for her man only grow. Ruby and Jaune had been dating for well over a month at this point and thing literally could not have been better.

\-----------

 

Ruby woke up walked to class holding hands! AH! The thought of the act made  Ruby blushed wildly, she broke their kiss pecking Jaune on the cheeks.

"Come on lover we got to get to class," Ruby said smiling ear to ear she knew she was pregnant she had been tested the day before and she was waiting for the perfect time to tell Jaune!

They were going to be parents! Jaune was going to be a father and her a mother! This was the best thing to happen to Ruby ever!

 

"Got it babe let's get moving," Jaune said as Ruby yanked her cunt off Jaune's cock Jaune let out a small feminine whimper as Ruby's cunt yanked itself off his cock. Jaune let out a small whimper again as she pulled her cunt off his _ purple  _ dick. 

 

Ruby had not meant to put that much pressure on his dick she did not like to hurt Jaune more than absolutely necessary. Jaune let out a small groan as a wet plop filled the air. Long wet lines of fluids filled the air as Ruby's cunt  _ oozes _ cum. Ruby wanted to ask Jaune to clean her out but that could wait they were not married yet and Ruby would wait till either Jaune volunteered or she asked him to clean her up and eat her out after he packed her full of his cum.

 

"Come on love let's get moving," Ruby said yanking Jaune's collar Jaune let out a small yelp! The metallic leash that connected his collar to Ruby's hand pulled him forward as he let out a small blush.

 

"Ruby! Let me get changed please!"

_ "Ruby? _ Jaune what did I ask you to call me during and after sex?"

"AH! My bad I meant  _ mistress _ please let me change?"

_ "No. _ You look good as you are don't worry about looking a mess let the other girls be jealous, they abused you and they lost you now let's get going." Ruby said pulling Jaune up kissing her lover on his forehead. 

 

Jaune smiled as he got up to put his cock back into his head as the two lovers cleaned up themselves getting almost cleaned up as they got ready to leave for class.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Later on can we not have sex in first? I fell a bit sore and I would like a break." Jaune asked his hips hurt especially when Ruby used her semblance? She was always rough with him but when she really got into it she was insane!

 

"Oh! Sure if you need a break just tell me ok?"

"I got you!" Jaune said as he gripped her hand as she pulled his collar. The two lovers walked out together as they left the steamy love room. 

\--------------------

Pyrrha was having a _ BAD _ day.

 

_ "Jaune! _ " Ruby cried her hips slamming up and down on her partner's lap.

_ "Mistress!" _ Jaune said gripping Ruby's hips with a _ death _ grip, Ruby slammed her hips up and down on Jaune's lip in the middle of class!  Ruby kept bouncing her hips up and down slamming her hips up and down like a woman possessed!  She smacked her hips up and down riding Jaune like it was her last day on Remnant.

 

Her hips set up a blistering pace slamming up and down in a reverse cowgirl position that Jaune fought tooth and nail to keep a grip on. His hands gripped her thin waists holding onto them for dear life! Ruby never gave Jaune a second's break slamming her hips up and down like she would die the instant she dismounted him.

_ "Miss Nikos!" _

 

"Yes, ma'am!" Pyrrha said as Oobleck paused the elder huntress took a long swig of her coffee making sure to drink an extra loud gulp as she swallowed it down her white shirt hung open and exposed her large D cups barely contained in a lacey green bra.

 

"What main advantage did the faunus have over the humans in the siege of fort Castelle?"

"Jaune! Jaune! Right there! Ah!"

 

"Ruby!" Pyrrha gritted her teeth that was her partner Ruby was fucking. That was  _ her  _ cock that she was riding! Her's! Jaune belong to Pyrrha, not some short read haired _ skank  _ who barely got-

"Miss Nikos!"

"I'm sorry!"

"The answer Miss Nikos we have not got all day." Oobleck tutted tapping her foot on the ground as Pyrrha blushed.

 

"Night vision Ma'am! That was the faunus main advantage."

"Excellent!"

"Jaune!"

"Ruby I'm  _ coming!" _

_ "Inside! _ Do it inside!" Ruby said as Jaune moaned his cock fired as Ruby let out a high pitched yelp! Her cunt was once again stuffed with thick ropes of Arc cum as Jaune pumped his already pregnant mistress full of another hot load making her look three months pregnant as the two  _ whimpered  _ falling in a basis filled silence as Pyrrha fought the urge to  _ murder  _ someone.

\---------------------

 

"Ruby-

 

_ "NOPE!" _ Ruby said as she ground her face down Jaune's cock was buried in the deepest parts of her sex again this time in their dorm, after a long day of combat classes and test the two leaders liked to burn off some stress the prefer way, Ruby gently grinding on Jaune's cock slowly milking him as she fed him strawberries.

"Say Ahh!"

"AH!" Jaune swallowed the fruit as Weiss twitched.  She watched Ruby bounce up and down  _ slowly _ not taking time to truly pound her man's crotch like a  _ real _ woman should! She was emphasizing his pleasure over her's like a fool!

 

"Ruby I am your  _ partner  _ and as such, I believe that I am entitled to engage in certain activities with you," Weiss said doing her best to be diplomatic as possible as Ruby paused taking a break from milking Jaune's cock as she stared Weiss dead in her eyes silver met blue as Ruby glared.

 

"Jaune do you want Weiss to fuck you?"

"Not really Mistress."

"There you have it now back what I was doing say ah!"

"Ah!" 

"Ruby! I am your partner and a woman! You will let me fuck you man!"

"It's not up to me if you fuck Jaune! It's up to him! He's a free man and he can choose who gets his cock and you are not on that list!" Ruby said as she came her cunt squeezed down on Jaune's cock making him  _ groan. _

 

"So tight!" Jaune hissed his own climax building as Ruby enjoyed the moment of bliss letting her stress bleed out of her as she sighed.

"I _ love  _ you, babe."

"And I _ love  _ you."

"I am leaving!" Blake hissed stomping out of the room the enraged faunus was beyond frustrated after she tried so hard to help Jaune this is how he repaid her!? By fucking her leader and not his _ real _ mistress!? He was going to regret that!

 

"I think I'll come with you," Weiss said turning around harrumphing once as Ruby and Jaune fully ignored the two making out on the bed as Weiss and Blake stormed out of the room leaving them almost alone and-

 

"So! You two look all cozy over there!" Yang said the eldest member of RWBY waited for her opportune time the other two had left leaving just her sister and Jaune alone. Yang had always wanted the cut boy with the cunt munching lips and eight inches of cock! But she was now glad she was far more reserved in her pursuit of him. 

 

"So! You two got room for  _ one _ more?" Yang asked wincing a bit as both Ruby and Jaune paused, looking at her with curious eyes before Ruby turned to Jaune.

 

"Jaune?" Ruby asked as he paused Jaune did not have a real opinion of Yang, besides one incident in the initiation hall she was rather neutral to him. Neither hostile nor helpful. She had not tried to hurt him which was nice but she was not overly nice to him either. 

Jaune chalked most of that up to Blake and Pyrrha along with Weiss holding him up but besides that, he had no opinion of the tall woman.

 

I mean she was beautiful, Double D cup breasts, long flowing golden hair and lilac eyes that made him want to get lost in them. 

 

Her body was nice and curvy a good hourglass figure with heaps and heaps of muscle mass built in on it. 

 

"I... I don't know, why do you want to get it?" Jaune asked curious but not angry a good sign in Yang's book.

"Simple! I think I can make this a better time for the both of you!"

"The  _ both  _ of us? How can you do that?" Ruby asked still curious she had no idea how fucking Jaune with her sister would make it better but she was curious. 

 

"Simple! Two is better than one! I have a nice pair of breasts and I am overall awesome!"

"I don't know Yang... you seem  _ intense." _

"Look! I know I'm a bit rough Jaune but I can be gentle! I really can I swear!”

"I don't know... you hit pretty hard in combat class."

"And you beat  _ my _ ass still! But hey can I prove that I'm worth it?"

"Yang Jaune's tired we are not really doing anything crazy tonight just light fucking..."

"Perfect! I can make it better!"

"How?"  Jaune asked still wary as Yang smirked.

 

"Let me show you!" Yang said walking over to them the two were curious as she approached Yang sat down on the bed taking off her top letting her massive breasts fall out. Jaune blushed once as Ruby looked annoyed.

 

"You like her breasts better!" Ruby pouted shooting an accusing finger at Jaune who blushed. 

"I don't!"

"Don't _ lie!" _

"I'm not mistress! Your have perfect breast for someone your _ size!" _

"What does that mean?! Are you saying that I have small tits!?"

"Not at all!"

"Ok! Enough let me show you ok?" Yang asked taking off her yellow bra letting her chest fall out she sighed once as her pink nipples already began to perk up as she smirked.

 

"Glad to be free, got to let the girls breathe every now and then you know?" Yang asked before taking Jaune's head and cupping it up.

 

"Now just sit back and relax," Yang said putting his head into her chest, Jaune blushed as Yang forced his head between her breasts his face smothered in her heavenly valley as Yang gave him the perfect head pillow.

 

_ "AH! _ You got harder!" Ruby hissed her cheeks turning the color of her cloak Jaune's cock almost doubled in width somehow the energy from being powered up by Yang's tits fueled his dick as Yang snickered.

 

"Looks like you got you a tit man sis!" Yang said as she rubbed Jaune's head despite his dangerous lack of air Jaune seemed more than content to die in her chest. His body showed no real signs of resistance to her and-

 

" _ AH!  _ Kinky boy! I like it!" Yang said as Jaune's mouth found one of her nipples and  _ bit _ . Jaune covered her nipple with his mouth his teeth lightly pressing down onto her exposed flesh making her moan, electric current rippled into her body as Jaune began to nurse instincts kicked in and he suckled het teet making Yang shudder.

 

"Good boy, you like it when _ mama  _ treats you huh?" Yang asked as Jaune whimpered a response his tong flickering over her nipple making her moan.

 

"Good boy use that tongue."

"Hey! I'm the one fucking you here! Don't forget about me just because you had some worthless hunk  of flesh suddenly shoved in you godess damned face Jaune!" Ruby hissed slamming her hips down again a harsh meaty  _ smack _ filled the air as Jaune shook.

 

_ "AH!  _ He's cumming!" Ruby said her body shaking as Jaune fired again filling her up. Ruby squirmed her body still not used to being so jam-packed with cum! It would take over an hour for her to get it all out of her and she needed to sleep too! 

 

"Hah! What did I tell you, sis! Just got to give a man what he wants and bam! He's cumming all in  you." Yang said rubbing Jaune's head affectionately the boy moaned into her nipples making Ruby sigh. 

 

"Yang I know we fought as kids."

"No shit I'm your sister I was the one fighting you."

"And I know you don't like to share."

"Never have never will."

"And! I also know that Jaune is mine. Unless he says otherwise he is not dating you."

"He can date both of us."

"Why the hell are you willing to share now?" Ruby said grunting moving her cunt off Jaune's cock with a wet plop! There was a suction of air as Ruby cunt almost dropped a half gallon of cum on her own bed sheets her cunt spread far and wide by Jaune's massive cock as she sighed.

 

"I'm going to be in the shower all night!  _ Gosh, darn it!"  _ Ruby complained as she rubbed her loves cock.

 

"Sorry about that Jaune I know you wanted it more gentle I'll do better next time ok?"  Jaune flashed her a thumbs up as a response not letting go of Yang's chest for even a second as Yang  _ grinned. _

 

"Oh I don't think he has a problem sis get cleaned up and I'll keep him nice and warm ok?"

"Fine! But don't fuck him! He needs his rest!"

"I know! I know! I'll just sit her keep his mouth  _ busy..."  _

_ \--------------------- _

Yang was known for many things being a clean ten out of ten, dropping Grimm humanoid or not with one punch and turning heads and making guys come to her, but being gentle was not one of the things that Jaune would have ever thought of with her.

 

"Yang!  _ There!" _ Jaune said as he came Yang's cunt gripped him like a meaty hand pulling and jerking him inside of her Yang grinned nibbling on his neck keeping him pinned in the Beacon closes as he came fertilizing her womb ensuring her pregnancy Yang smiled.

 

"You like that baby likes to give mama his milk?" Yang asked planting kissed all over Jaune's sides, he blushed still not sure whether to make head or tails of Yang's surprising maternal nature.  

 

Yang held him close surprisingly in the half and hour fuck session she barely thrust, she kept Jaune pinned to the wall grinning into him but not force fucking him either. She made sure he was constable and made a point to try to match their orgasms with his so far he was winning the trade at two to four but she saw it as even enough.

 

"So you good for class? Or you want a bj?" yang asked as Jaune paused.

"I'm good my dick kind of hurts so I'd rather just go to class."

"Cool, I'll walk you there."

"Where you going to  _ carry  _ me?"

"You want that? I can treat you like a baby! Hell, I'm already knocked up soon I can even nurse you! I can take your milk and give you mine! That's kind of hot you know?"  Yang asked as Jaune blushed the die of her milking him while she milked him was hot and even if he would not admit it he was turned on by the idea. 

"That's... maybe."

"You like it!"

"No, I don't!"

"I just felt your dick twitch! You are a pervert!"

"Yang!" Jaune moaned as the two separated with a messy plop both got dressed hurriedly as they prepared to go to class. 

\-------------------

" _ Adel. Coco Adel, _ surely you have heard of me?" The tall beauty of a second year wearing all brown and gold clothes said as Jaune blushed.

 

"Not really do I  _ know _ you?" he asked still not able to meet her eyes Coco was tall seven feet without heels. She was a secn her statue with pale milky skin short cropped brown hair, a insanely fashionable pair of brown sunglasses and a outfit of brown and gold pants, a tight crop top combat boots the color of her hair and a necklace made of golden bullets all topped off with a brown beret on top of her head like the icing on a cake.  She was also impossibly curvy Jaune fought to keep his eyes up as her perfect hourglass fight and doubled breasts caught his every look and glare. 

 

"You better know me freshman, I'm your damn senior-

"And I am his girlfriend." 

"So am I!" Ruby and Yang said both taking Jaune's flanks his lovers fell into the sides of him as Jaune blushed a bit, both took an arm and placed it between their chest causing him to squirm.

"No shit I know who you are the whole damn school is wanting to break your man's pelvis like be broke my fucking gatling gun! Thanks for that by the way I need a good ass kicking more than licking every now and then you know?"

"Not really..." Jaune said blushing again as Coco rolled her eyes. 

 

"Look I'll be blunt with you. I want to _ fuck _ you K?"

"That is blunt!" Jaune said as Ruby and Yang squeezed his arms Ruby was not so bad but he felt and hear his bones crack as Yang _ pulped _ them. 

 

"Girls! A bit tight!"

"Now look I see you are down for the whole sharing thing and I like that! I really do so I was wondering if you would willing to let me and, my bestie in on this little shindig?"

"You and who?" Jaune asked not seeing anyone behind Coco as he blinked owlishly.

 

"I don't' see anyone else."

"Oh for fuck's sake _! Velvet!" _

"Yes!?" A high pitched terrified voice squeaked as Jaune paused.

"Quit standing behind me and get out here!"

"But I'm shy!"

"I don't care! You are the one masturbating to him loudly every damn night so get out here!"

"Coco! Don't say that!" The voice said as Coco stepped aside revealing-

 

"Rabbit?" Ruby asked as Jaune saw a bunny faunus who looked downright  _ horrified. _ She looked ready to bolt and seemed to be more scared of her surroundings than of anything her rich creamy brown eyes that jaune felt himself get lost in met his and she squeaked! 

Ducking down as if to hide from his view.

 

"Jaune this is Velvet. She likes to masturbate to you at night." Coco introduce that amorous bubby who looked ready to pass out from sheer embarrassment. 

 

"Coco! Stop it!" Velvet squeaked as Jaune frowned this was the first time a woman had been scared of him and it was a novel experience, still he did not want her or anyone really to be scared of him. 

 

"Hey, it's ok Velvet, was it? I won't hurt you?"

"See he doesn' _ t bite! _ Unlike someone, I know." Coco hissed as Velvet gulped she barley slowly stood up to her full height, reaching without her long buggy ears seven and a  _ quarter _ feet!? she was  _ Tall _ and with her ears, she was almost nine feet tall compared to Jaune's five foot eight he was dwarfed by her. 

 

Her body was long and skinny not to much upper body strength but her legs, she did not skip leg day her legs seemed to go on forever wrapped up in a skin-tight black pair of stocking that left nothing to the imagination. Velvet had legs that could probably kick her up to the dam ceiling and thighs that looked like they could split open the hull of a  _ bullhead.  _

 

"Hi! my name is Velvet and I would very much like to date you! If you want me to that is! If you don't I get it! And that's ok! Oh, you don't want me! I know I'm  _ hideous!" _

"What? No, you are  _ beautiful!" _

_ Pinch! _

"Ow! Ruby! Yang!" Jaune said as they hissed making him sigh. 

 

"So you want to date me?"

"YES!" 

"Why? We have never talked?"

"I! I'm shy..." Velvet said as Jaune for the life of him did not have the heart to berate her, she looked away grinding her foot into the ground her long bunny ears fell forward and Jaune felt like he had stabbed a bunny.

 

_ Pinch! Poke! _

"Ow?! Girls!?"

_ "Jerk!" _

"You made her  _ sad!" _

"I! Velvet if you want to date me you would have to ask Ruby and Yang, I'm dating them and-

"Me and Coco! I... I won't leave her behind... either both or none, I'm not asking for sex yet! I mean I want to! I really,  _ really  _ want to! But I can wait! I'm not trying to pressure you or anything!" 

"I!... Ok? Yang? Ruby?" Jaune asked the two shared a look gave off a few quick hand signals before Ruby spoke up.

  
  


"Jaune is mine, I do not mind sharing him but! I only do that if you are nice!"

_ "Nice? _ " Coco asked tipping her designer shades that cost more than the entirety of Jaune's worldly possessions combined.

 

"Yes, nice! Jaune tell her!" Ruby said stamping her feet as Jaune sighed.

 

"I like gentle sex, I don't like rough. I'm sorry but if you like rough that's a problem."

"Not a problem for me kid. I can be gentle." Coco said without a hint of arrogance or deceit, Jaune might have been skeptical that a woman besides Ruby could be gentle but Yang showed him otherwise. 

 

"But, Velvet... if you don't like rough that's a problem..."

"What? Her? I can't see her being rough."

"Actually Jaune... once a month I... I go into heat... It's not that bad! But I am rough for a night... I can be quite intense... is that a problem?" 

 

Velvet asked her brown eyes watering Jaune could have been told she just killed a small puppy and drowned her newborn child and he would have given her a blanket, her puppy eyes put Ruby to shame as Jaune sighed.

 

"That's fine as long as it is only once a month I can take roughly for a night."

"Deal! So are we in?" Coco asked holding out a hand, it was gloved in a stylish brown glove studded with gold chains and diamonds!? Literal  _ diamonds _ fit on her marks where your knuckles would be making them great for punching or blocking an attack if you had to skid down a road.

 

Jaune paused he did like the idea of a harem and Velvet and Coco seemed nice and if Ruby and  Yang were both ok with this and it all worked out who was he to say no to a good time?"

"Deal!" Jaune said as he shook her hand and Coco grinned.

 

"Great! Trust me Jaune you won't regret this! Your pelvis might but you won't!"

"Coco!" Velvet moaned as Coco let out a large boisterous laugh and Jaune grinned. 

Elsewhere at the end of Vale a lone faunus looked at her scroll and smiled.

\------------------

 

"It looks like you have yourself a little harem Jaune good for you," Eve said the cow faunus smiling warmly at the message from Jaune a photo of him being sandwich between four girls. One Ruby the adorable reaper from the restaurant she was cute quirky and overall adorable. She would treat Jaune well. The other a tall blonde with breasts that almost, almost put Eve to shame with lilac eyes and arms that had apparently not worked out.

 

"She looks like  _ Raven," _ Eve muttered as she turned to the other two women in the picture.  

One was a faunus the fact alone made Eve smile she knew Jaune was not a racist but it was good to see a consensual faunus human relationship every now and then. The faunus in question looked the dictionary definition of harmless. She had long bunny ears, brown eyes the color of milk chocolate and looked like she would blow over the moment a strong wind blew in her direction.

 

"Strong legs, I hope Jaune's aura protects his neck or she sits on his face right," Eve said praying that her protegee neck aura was strong enough to take the impending squeeze. 

The final woman a tall girl older like the faunus twin second years?

 

"I always knew you liked _ older _ women." Eve chided as she saw the most fashionable of the five. She was dressed head to toe in the most expensive and luxurious outfits that Even had ever seen. From her light brown designer shades to her tight form fitting black pants that left nothing to the imagination. She also wore a light brown top that fit snugly over her double D breasts she had a become made of golden bullets on her neck and she wore a brown beret on her head. She was the definition of stylish and she looked like she could take on the world. 

 

"It seems that you have a harem good for you and thank you for helping him. You did not need to help Jaune when he asked you Neo." Eve said a giggle was heard the sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo appeared the mute assassin smirked her dual colored eyes glew brown and pink as Eve sighed. 

"You know if you wanted to you could just walk to me, it's not like I'm going to stab you." Eve offered Neo batted her eyes but shook her head no. She liked to sneak up on people. 

 

"I see well that makes you who you are I guess but thanks you showed him that loophole now he's his own man I owe you a great deal, speaking of which how is Roman doing these days? Is he still _ kicking?" _

Neo grinned nodding her head as Eve smiled.

"Good,  glad to see that you two still doing a terrible thing to people?"

Neo nodded a sadistic grin on her lip as Eve sighed.

"I see I would say to change your ways but that is a bit much to ask. I hope that you two make it out there and still thanks for helping Jaune."

Neo bowed as Even rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you can fuck him but don't rape him I'd hate to kill you Neo you are  _ easily _ the best conversationalist. I know." 

  
  



End file.
